Hors du temps
by Myscast
Summary: Un corbeau, un parchemin blanc et quatre petits mots écrits à l'encre verte peuvent suffire à faire basculer le cours d'une vie...
1. Prologue

**Hors du temps **

_Prologue. _

Il était seul, dans la chambre de Ron, lorsqu'il reçut la lettre. L'oiseau qui l'avait apportée, un corbeau malingre à l'œil vif et intelligent, l'avait laissée tomber à ses pieds et était reparti par la fenêtre ouverte, effectuant un demi-tour parfait dans la petite chambre sans interrompre son vol. Interdit, Harry regardait filer la petite tâche noire qui disparaissait déjà à l'horizon, se fondant dans les ombres de cette fin d'après-midi caniculaire. On était en juillet, et deux mois avaient passé depuis la bataille finale les rires et les cris de Ron et de Ginny, occupés à dégnommer le jardin juste sous la fenêtre, montaient paresseusement jusqu'à lui dans la touffeur ambiante. Chassant l'oiseau de son esprit, Harry se secoua il observa quelques secondes le petit parchemin roulé à ses pieds, puis le ramassa et le déposa sur le bureau de Ron, à côté de la cage d'un Coquecigrue assommé par la chaleur, avant de se hâter de descendre pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry remonta pour se coucher ce soir-là, rendu somnolent par le bon repas de Molly et par l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée à courir après les gnomes, le mystérieux oiseau, tout comme la lettre qu'il avait apportée, lui étaient totalement sortis de l'esprit. Il s'endormit dès qu'il eut posé la tête sur l'oreiller, avant même que Ron ne soit revenu de la salle de bain – mais non sans avoir, comme chaque soir, posé un sort de silence autour de son lit de camp et émis le désir fervent et silencieux de ne pas se réveiller, hurlant et en nage, au beau milieu de la nuit, se débattant contre ces cauchemars sombres et insaisissables qui l'assaillaient inlassablement depuis la fin de la guerre.<p>

Comme de juste, lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin après une nuit laborieuse et bien loin d'avoir été reposante, la lettre ne lui était toujours pas revenue à l'esprit – et il ne s'en serait sans doute pas rappelé avant plusieurs jours, si Ron, en s'avançant pour donner à manger à un Coquecigrue de nouveau alerte et surexcité en ce début de matinée, n'avait pas posé les yeux dessus.

« C'est à toi, ce parchemin ? » s'enquit le rouquin en se tournant vers Harry, tout en désignant négligemment du doigt le petit rouleau.

« Mh ? Oh oui, c'est arrivé hier et je l'avais complètement oublié. »

Il attrapa le rouleau au vol lorsque Ron le lui lança, et attendit que son ami soit descendu pour étudier plus en détail le mystérieux parchemin. Des lettres, Harry en avait reçu des quantités depuis la fin de la guerre – à tel point qu'il avait pris l'habitude de les jeter sans même les ouvrir, puisque les seules personnes encore vivantes dont il aurait eu envie d'avoir des nouvelles passaient régulièrement au Terrier, là où Harry avait élu domicile pour un temps indéterminé depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort. Pourtant, ce parchemin-ci ne ressemblait pas aux autres lettres qu'il avait reçu et qu'il recevait encore ces derniers temps : fermé par un ruban noir, qui lui évoqua désagréablement un faire-part de décès, le petit parchemin blanc étroitement roulé sur lui-même dégageait une mystérieuse impression de solennité désuète, un peu comme un vieux souvenir poussiéreux émergeant d'un passé oublié – et pas si lointain cependant. C'était absurde, Harry en avait conscience et pourtant, il avait l'inexplicable impression qu'il devait l'ouvrir. Son instinct, qui l'avait si souvent guidé ces dernières années, refaisait surface après deux mois de latence et le pressait à nouveau, le poussant une fois encore vers des actions irraisonnées. Toutefois, ne pressentant aucun danger à assouvir cette mystérieuse pulsion, Harry ôta prestement le ruban noir et laissa le petit parchemin blanc se dérouler silencieusement.

Quatre mots, quatre mots seulement y étaient inscrits à l'encre d'un vert profond, lui aussi écho incompréhensible d'un passé refoulé :

« _Voulez-vous me revoir ?_ »

L'écriture familière, penchée et sèche, raviva en lui le souvenir de deux yeux noirs, aussi noirs que les plumes du corbeau de la veille, qui s'éteignaient lentement jusqu'à devenir irrémédiablement figés et opaques, perdant ainsi à jamais leur profondeur mystérieuse.


	2. Chapitre I

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Voici déjà la suite ; la prochaine devrait être postée dans les jours à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hors du temps<strong>

_Chapitre 1._

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de la lettre ; deux semaines depuis la lecture de quatre malheureux petits mots, couchés à l'encre verte sur du parchemin blanc. Et pourtant, Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à se les sortir de la tête, pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à empêcher une infime partie de lui-même à continuer à espérer, tout en le redoutant, quelque événement totalement improbable. Il était mort, lui rappelait sans cesse la partie logique et rationnelle de lui-même, celle qui prenait toujours la voix d'Hermione pour s'élever à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il était mort, il y a avait des mois de cela, et on ne revient pas de la mort – à moins, bien sûr, de s'appeler Harry Potter.

Cela, Harry le savait pertinemment, lui à qui sa famille disparue manquait tellement ; lui qui avait assisté à tant de trépas qu'il en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

Malgré tout, il avait répondu à la lettre ; bien sûr, il avait passé des heures à s'interroger, à froisser et à triturer le ruban noir tout en maudissant l'imbécile qui lui avait fait une farce d'un si mauvais goût – car ça ne pouvait être qu'une farce, lui répétait la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête. Une farce et rien d'autre. Et pourtant, la partie irrationnelle de lui-même, celle-là même qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir la lettre et qui lui avait si souvent sauvé la vie lorsque la peur ou la colère l'empêchait de réfléchir raisonnablement, cette partie-là ne cessait de s'interroger sur ce que cela pouvait être d'autre. Et si c'était lui, se demandait-il ? Si c'était lui, que devait-il répondre ? Des milliers de questions s'agitaient fiévreusement dans son esprit, des milliers de questions auxquelles _il_ aurait pu répondre ; et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait finalement saisi sa plume et qu'il l'avait approchée en toute irrationalité d'un morceau de parchemin, il n'avait écrit qu'un seul mot. Un simple oui, tracé avec hâte et maladresse, sûrement illisible d'ailleurs puisqu'il avait immédiatement roulé sur lui-même le bout de parchemin pour le nouer à la patte du minuscule Coquecigrue, sans même laisser à l'encre le temps de sécher. Il avait ensuite porté l'oiseau jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'avait jeté dans la nappe de chaleur qui pesait sur toute l'Angleterre, en murmurant à l'oiseau le nom d'un destinataire tout à fait inconcevable – Severus Snape.

En observant le hibou d'une taille dérisoire prendre lentement de l'altitude et tournoyer à son tour vers l'horizon, avec nettement moins de grâce que le dernier oiseau à s'être envolé par cette fenêtre, Harry s'était maudit pour cet acte stupide ; toutefois, il n'était pas parvenu à le regretter complètement. Le minuscule hibou revint deux jours plus tard, éreinté et sans le moindre morceau de parchemin accroché à la patte - pas même celui qu'il avait envoyé. La partie irrationnelle de lui-même l'ayant tout d'abord persuadé que la réponse avait due être trop lourde pour être apportée par un si minuscule oiseau, Harry avait guetté la venue du corbeau ; mais au fur et à mesure que le temps se traînait, s'étirant plus mollement que jamais, la partie rationnelle de lui-même avait repris le dessus et s'était mise à le morigéner pour sa stupidité.

C'est pourquoi cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il entendit des coups sourds résonner contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte, Harry n'y prêta pas attention, tâchant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'engourdissement de son sommeil fuyant. Pourtant, le bruit ne cessait pas, régulier et lancinant pour qui essaie de se raccrocher au sommeil ; aussi Harry repoussa-t-il ses draps d'un geste rageur et gagna en deux enjambées l'appui de fenêtre. S'y penchant avec détermination, prêt à chasser la chauve-souris ou la bête nocturne responsable de ces bruits désagréables, l'adolescent se figea soudain – une silhouette sombre s'était figée elle aussi à moins d'un mètre de lui ; celle d'un sorcier, juché sur un balai, la main encore tendue vers l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Passée la surprise provoquée par cette apparition, Harry se rua vers la table de nuit, attrapant d'un geste brusque ses lunettes et sa baguette. Ron émis un grognement étouffé dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas – habitué aux cauchemars incessants de son camarade de chambre, il en fallait beaucoup désormais pour le réveiller.

Juchant ses lunettes sur son nez et empoignant fermement sa baguette, Harry revint lentement vers le rebord de la petite fenêtre ; là, toujours en suspension dans les airs, la silhouette sombre n'avait pratiquement pas bougée. Elle s'était juste reculée légèrement, et avait ramené vers elle sa main tendue – pour autant, elle ne semblait pas tenir de baguette. Prudemment, Harry se pencha à nouveau, une main fermement ancrée à l'appui de fenêtre – et, avisant enfin dans la lumière blafarde du clair de lune l'identité du mystérieux visiteur, il se figea à nouveau, oubliant même de respirer.

« Ne vouliez-vous pas me revoir ? » s'enquit un murmure irréel dans la nuit.

Toujours immobile, Harry ne répondit pas. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'apparition, qui rapprocha son balai de l'appui de fenêtre.

« Grimpez », ordonna la voix.

S'avisant de l'absence totale de réaction du gryffondor qui perdurait, la silhouette sombre s'exprima à nouveau, cette fois d'une voix sèche et exaspérée :

« Si vous teniez à me revoir, montez-donc, Potter ! Croyez bien que je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder ici. »

Ce timbre glacé et coupant, si familier et si _réel_, sembla sortir Harry de sa torpeur ; se secouant mentalement, il se coula sans bruit jusqu'à sa malle et se débarrassa dans l'ombre de son vieux t-shirt et de son short trop large, pour enfiler en silence un jean et un t-shirt plus présentable. Passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, il tourna son regard vers un Ron toujours profondément endormi ; au fond de lui-même, la voix d'Hermione lui grondait de l'avertir, et ne cessait de lui répéter que tout cela n'était que folie. Qu'il était totalement impossible que Severus Snape soit là, en équilibre précaire sur un balai, devant une fenêtre du Terrier ; que cette voix si réelle, presque tangible dans l'atmosphère chimérique de la nuit, ne signifiait absolument rien ; que l'homme qui l'attendait au dehors n'était qu'une hallucination due à ses cauchemars incessants, ou tout simplement un mangemort encore en liberté qui aurait pris du polynectar et qui tenterait d'attirer Harry dans un piège.

La partie irrationnelle de lui-même, en revanche, insistait sur la voix si familière qu'il venait d'entendre, tout comme sur l'écriture, si familière elle aussi pour l'avoir accompagné pendant toute la durée de sa scolarité, qui se découpait sur ce morceau de parchemin froissé sous son oreiller - qu'il connaissait par cœur et dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Cette partie de lui-même lui rappelait également qu'aucun mangemort n'avait jamais su envers qui allait réellement la fidélité de Severus Snape – et que, d'ailleurs, les rares personnes à qui Harry s'en était ouvert jusqu'à présent ne l'avait pas cru, à l'exception d'Hermione et, bien qu'avec un peu plus de réticence, de Ron.

Détournant son regard de ce dernier, il musela la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête et glissa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean ; s'approchant d'un pas décidé de l'appui de fenêtre, il l'enjamba et se coula avec agilité derrière l'homme aux cheveux noirs, se demandant avec un étrange détachement comment il pouvait supporter une cape par cette saison. S'agrippant aussi fermement qu'il l'osait au torse de l'homme, Harry ferma les yeux pour savourer le sentiment d'étrangeté qui l'enveloppait lentement tandis que le balai gagnait peu à peu en altitude ; lorsque, se détournant du Terrier, ils mirent à leur tour le cap vers l'horizon - tout comme le corbeau et le hibou avant eux -, Harry savourait toute l'irrationalité de son acte en respirant à plein poumons l'air de la nuit.


	3. Chapitre II

__Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent bien =) ! Voici le second chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent. La suite devrait être postée ce week-end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hors du temps<strong>

_Chapitre 2_.

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas tomber du balai, Harry tenta de délier un peu ses membres endoloris, sans pour autant relâcher l'homme devant lui. C'était peine perdue, néanmoins, car cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils volaient et les bras et les jambes du gryffondor étaient devenus raides et engourdis à force de rester ainsi dans la même position. Cette sensation désagréable lui rappela vaguement un autre vol en balai, tout aussi long, qu'il avait fait plus de deux ans auparavant ; en compagnie de Maugrey Fol-Œil, de Nymphadora Tonks et d'autres aurors encore, qui volaient en formation serrée tout autour de lui, il avait survolé des heures durant des petits villages et des campagnes, en évitant soigneusement les grandes villes, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Londres et l'ancienne maison de Sirius qui avait assuré sa sécurité pendant la fin de l'été précédent sa cinquième année. Penser ainsi à autant de personnes disparues raviva brusquement sa souffrance, et comme cela arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, il sentit d'anciennes blessures se rouvrir au plus profond de lui-même. Inconsciemment, il se serra un peu plus contre l'homme devant lui ; et l'homme en question émit un grognement maussade.

« Etes-vous donc incapable de vous tenir tranquille ? »

La voix n'était pas méprisante, comme à l'habitude ; juste fataliste. Harry ne répondit pas, mais ne desserra pas l'étau de ses bras pour autant. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il apprécia la sensation de l'air frais sur son visage, tandis que la lune poursuivait lentement sa course hypnotique. « Plus d'une heure, songea t-il, cela doit faire plus d'une heure maintenant que l'on vole ainsi. Il n'est donc plus question de polynectar ; c'est bien Severus Snape. » Une bouffée de soulagement inattendue s'empara de lui, et la partie rationnelle de lui-même sembla se calmer un peu. Une fois encore, il avait eu raison d'écouter son instinct. Refusant de réfléchir davantage à ce sujet pour le moment, Harry orienta ses pensées et ses interrogations vers le lieu où l'emmenait son ancien maître des potions. Après tant de temps passé en vol, le jeune homme avait perdu ses repères ; il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction dans laquelle ils volaient. C'était peut-être ce que recherchait Snape ; à moins que l'endroit où il voulait l'emmener ne soit protégé contre les transplanages intempestifs, comme l'était l'ancienne demeure de Sirius.

« Accrochez-vous, Potter, on arrive. »

Docile, Harry se serra encore un peu contre l'ancien mangemort, et bientôt ils piquaient vers une grande bâtisse entourée d'un immense terrain apparemment à l'abandon - dont les arbres, si nombreux qu'on se serait crû au milieu d'une forêt, filaient à une vitesse vertigineuse en dessous d'eux. La partie rationnelle de lui-même s'inquiéta quelque peu au sujet de la rapidité avec laquelle ils fondaient vers le sol ; il n'avait pas totalement confiance en la capacité de Snape à leur éviter de s'y écraser, et le gryffondor avait les membres trop engourdis pour se ramasser correctement en cas de chute - surtout à cette vitesse. La terre ferme se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement, et Harry commençait à voir sa dernière heure arriver lorsque Severus Snape redressa prestement le balai et l'immobilisa à un peu moins d'un mètre au dessus de l'herbe sèche, à quelques pas du perron de la vieille maison. Ce coup de maître pouvait être dû aussi bien à la chance qu'aux habiletés insoupçonnées du maître des potions, aussi Harry souffla-t-il discrètement de soulagement et essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait sur son front moite avec reconnaissance. Précautionneusement, il étira ses jambes et se laissa glisser du balai ; pendant que le serpentard descendait à son tour et s'avançait vers la maison, Harry fit jouer ses membres endoloris.

Arrivé devant la maison, Snape posa le balai contre le mur, et un corbeau noir vint se poser sur son épaule ; le même oiseau malingre, d'un noir tirant sur le bleu dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, que celui qui avait apporté la lettre à Harry. Ce dernier releva les yeux et étudia soigneusement l'allure de la demeure qui se dressait devant lui. Vaste et solidement bâtie en vieilles pierres grises, elle avait des allures romanesques de vieux château, et on voyait clairement qu'elle n'était à nouveau habitée que depuis peu. Les carreaux brisés de certaines fenêtres n'avaient pas encore été réparés, et quelques volets abimés pendaient sinistrement de leurs gonds rouillés, à demi-arrachés. Harry se fit la réflexion que cette maison aurait été un endroit idéal pour abriter un loup garou un soir de pleine lune ; et elle décourageait sans doute les visiteurs curieux, bien que, comme il le supposait, des sorts anti-transplanages et repousse-moldus devaient sûrement être à l'œuvre tout autour d'eux.

Pour autant, la porte en bois devant laquelle se tenait son ancien maître des potions lui paraissait étrangement accueillante ; et Harry se dirigea vers elle sans la moindre hésitation, faisant taire avec autorité la voix d'Hermione qui protestait encore à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Vous vivez ici ? » s'enquit Harry.

Se tournant vers lui, Snape hocha la tête, une main dans les plumes du corbeau noir. Silencieusement, ils se considérèrent un moment, et Harry s'autorisa enfin à pleinement détailler l'homme qui lui faisait face : les cheveux noirs et raides, les paupières lourdes et les yeux cernés, un visage clair, presque diaphane et marqué par les tourments ; Severus Snape était en tout point semblable à celui dont Harry avait le souvenir. Pour autant, quelque chose dans son maintien avait changé ; quelque chose en lui s'était relâché, comme apaisé, et cela transparaissait dans ses grands yeux semblables à deux obsidiennes mystérieuses ; ces mêmes yeux qu'Harry avait regardé s'éteindre lentement, et qui maintenant brillait d'un éclat nouveau.

Se détournant, Snape ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête ; ce que fit le gryffondor. Il conduisit Harry jusqu'à un vaste salon, meublé de quelques canapés usés et d'une table basse recouverte d'une nappe sombre. Des tableaux étaient accrochés au mur, représentant soit des paysages oniriques, soit des portraits vieillots et curieusement immobiles. Une immense cheminée de marbre noir s'élevait dans un coin de la pièce, avec une fresque en argent qui s'étirait tout le long de son pourtour et des figurines mystérieuses sur son manteau ; deux fenêtres aux tentures d'un violet foncé laissaient entrer les premiers rayons du soleil. En y regardant plus attentivement, Harry se rendit compte que les murs étaient tapissés d'un pourpre profond, une couleur pour le moins royale qui s'accordait avec élégance aux rideaux - au temps de sa magnificence, ce salon avait dû être impressionnant et somptueux ; à l'heure actuelle, il restait accueillant, le rayonnement passé que l'on y devinait conférant une certaine nostalgie bienveillante à la pièce.

Impressionné, Harry se tourna vers Snape ; celui-ci traversa la pièce pour venir s'asseoir au bord de l'un des canapés, faisant apparaître une bièraubeurre et un verre contenant un liquide plus foncé.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Avec la grisante impression d'évoluer dans un monde parallèle ou dans un songe si réaliste qu'il en devenait déstabilisant, Harry gagna un second canapé, face à celui du maître des potions, et s'empara de la bièraubeurre. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient encore dans sa tête ; et pourtant, pas une ne franchissait ses lèvres. Silencieux, il observait plutôt Severus Snape, et appréciait ce nouveau calme, cette nouvelle sérénité que l'on devinait derrière son visage composé. Finalement, la seule question qui importait réellement lui échappa et s'éleva doucement dans le salon baigné par la clarté matinale, exprimant enfin toute sa stupéfaction et son incrédulité :

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment pouvez-vous être là, devant moi ? Vous êtes… vous êtes _mort_. »


	4. Chapitre III

**Hors du temps**

_Chapitre 3. _

Severus Snape, tout de noir vêtu, si semblable et pourtant indéniablement différent de celui qu'il était quelques mois auparavant, leva son verre entre ses doigts et fit tournoyer devant ses yeux le liquide sombre qu'il contenait – du whisky pur feu, se dit Harry. Lentement, il approcha le verre de ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée ; puis il le reposa prestement sur la table basse et plongea son regard dans les grands yeux verts, si verts, de Harry.

« Oui. Je suis mort. Pendant plusieurs heures, je suis mort ; et j'ai mis du temps à revenir. Mais je suis là, devant vous. »

Il se tut, comme rattrapé par ses propres souvenirs, et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Une expression douloureuse passa fugitivement sur son visage – puis la sérénité reparut, plus intense, plus concrète.

« J'imagine que vous voulez des explications ? »

Incapable de parler, Harry hocha la tête. Severus Snape se renversa dans son canapé et croisa les bras ; la tête appuyée contre le dossier, il semblait réfléchir.

« Comment vous faire comprendre cela ? commença t-il. J'étais mort – aussi mort qu'on peut l'être. Ce fichu serpent m'avait vidé de mon sang, et je me suis senti partir – avec vos yeux, à Lily et à vous, qui me guidaient et soulageaient ma douleur. Et pourtant… »

Il se tut à nouveau. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Tout comme je m'étais senti partir, je me suis senti… revenir. Du néant où je gisais, avec ma conscience inerte et comme étrangère à moi-même, les sensations me sont revenues, une à une. C'était… indescriptible. Ca a été très rapide ; et pourtant, j'ai tout ressenti clairement, si clairement que c'en était douloureux. Lorsque j'ai pu rouvrir les yeux, j'étais dans une petite salle, entouré de morts couchés sur des tables ou à même le sol – j'étais à Poudlard, là où on avait entreposé les corps des mangemorts tombés au combat. Le sang avait séché sur mes mains et mes vêtements, mais mon cou ne portait plus aucune trace de morsure ; il était juste étonnamment insensibilisé, comme le reste de mon corps, d'ailleurs. Ma marque… ma marque aussi avait disparu. Je me suis levé, et j'ai titubé jusqu'à la forêt interdite ; je voulais partir, fuir avant qu'on ne me repère. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, ce qu'il s'était passé – tout était si confus... J'ai réussi à atteindre la forêt, j'ai marché… et lorsque j'ai retrouvé en moi suffisamment de force et de concentration, j'ai transplané et je suis venu ici. Sans doute ont-ils pensé que quelqu'un avait volé mon corps, à Poudlard ; ou peut-être n'ont-ils même pas cherché à savoir… »

A nouveau, il se tut, méditatif. Harry, quant à lui, était totalement attentif ; muselant son impatience coutumière, il s'efforçait de garder le silence pour ne pas brusquer son ancien professeur. Il était déjà tout à faire inhabituel de le voir se confier ainsi à quelqu'un – et, à plus forte raison, à lui – pour qu'il gâche tout en manifestant son impatience. Severus Snape resta plongé dans ses réflexions pendant de longues minutes encore, puis finit par reprendre la parole, le visage dénué de toute expression :

« Cette maison appartenait au père de ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais je suis son dernier descendant ; la lignée des Prince s'est éteinte avec lui, puisqu'il n'a eu que ma mère – il l'avait déshéritée pour s'être unie à un moldu, d'ailleurs. Depuis sa mort, cette maison est peu à peu tombée à l'abandon. Je l'ai retrouvée par mes propres moyens, il y a des années de cela ; mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne et je m'y suis rarement rendu, pour que personne ne la découvre. »

N'y tenant plus, Harry ouvrit la bouche à son tour :

« Et donc… vous êtes venu vous cacher ici ? »

Snape le considéra quelques instants, toujours sans trahir la moindre expression. Puis il se remit à jouer avec son verre de whisky, tout en se perdant dans la contemplation de l'âtre vide et sombre de la cheminée – comme si lui parvenait à y déceler la danse incessante et hypnotique de flammes imaginaires, inexistantes.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de me cacher ; pas vraiment. Je voulais surtout être tranquille, libéré de toute contrainte… je ne voulais pas que l'on me retrouve. »

Il s'interrompit encore, puis reprit d'une voix légèrement amusée – ce qui étonna grandement Harry - :

« Vous savez… je suis mort une fois, et j'ai eu la possibilité de revenir ; comme une seconde chance qui m'était enfin accordée. Après tout ce temps passé à être prêt à tout pour changer les choses, à _espérer_ pouvoir tout laisser derrière moi… Bien sûr, je ne peux pas effacer mes erreurs, ajouta t-il d'une voix plus basse. Mais j'ai la possibilité de commencer une nouvelle vie. J'ai rempli ma mission jusqu'au bout – peut-être ai-je reçu une forme de rédemption. Peut-être que ma mort était nécessaire… à ma renaissance. En tout cas, conclut-il après quelques instants de silence, je ne voulais garder aucun lien avec mon ancienne vie – c'est pourquoi je suis venu là où personne ne me retrouverait, même par hasard. »

Interdit, Harry observa avec plus d'acuité encore l'homme assis devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine. Son visage était toujours de marbre, mais l'amusement qui avait transparu dans sa voix un instant plus tôt avait donné à ses yeux sombres un nouvel éclat agréable, presque sympathique. Les deux onyx qui contemplaient le feu imaginaire semblaient maintenant plus chaleureux, et Harry pouvait presque y déceler le reflet des flammes que ces deux orbes profondes parvenaient à recréer. Sur le moment, Harry ressentit une intense bouffée de sérénité au constat que même quelqu'un comme Severus Snape pouvait changer, au moins un peu ; et Harry se sentait indescriptiblement soulagé de voir à nouveau de la profondeur et de la vie dans ces yeux noirs qu'il avait vus s'éteindre. S'il s'interrogeait toujours sur les circonstances de ce phénomène inexplicable (qui ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça, après tout ; n'était-il pas lui-même revenu à la vie une fois, et n'avait-il pas survécu à un Avada Kedavra seize années auparavant ?), une partie de son esprit cherchait toujours à appréhender ce calme nouveau, cette douceur, presque, qui se manifestaient autant dans les paroles que dans l'attitude du maître des potions ; il semblait… il semblait _en paix avec lui-même_, oui, c'étaient les mots qui semblaient s'imposer.

Le maintien de l'homme conservait, certes, une part de sa rigidité coutumière, mais ses traits étaient relâchés, son regard, surtout, plus paisible ; il n'y avait plus d'émotions contenues et furieuses, plus d'ombres haineuses et coupables qui s'agitaient dans ces méandres insondables. C'était compréhensible, quand on y réfléchissait ; il n'y avait plus de « mangemort », il n'y avait plus de « membre de l'Ordre », plus non plus de « professeur de potions » ni de « protecteur de l'ombre » : il n'y avait plus que Severus Snape. Sans masques, sans contraintes. Plus de pression infernale, plus de couvertures à maintenir, plus de culpabilité ni de dette à effacer au prix d'une vie de dévouement complet et périlleux à une âme aimée puis trahie – enchaîné au souvenir de cette même âme disparue.

Non, Severus Snape était _libre_, aujourd'hui ; et Harry se demanda avec hébétude s'il ne le rencontrait pas réellement pour la première fois. Le véritable Severus Snape, celui qui avait disparu le jour où Lily Potter était morte ; ou peut-être le jour où le destin les avait placés sur un chemin différent, lui, Severus, et la si lumineuse Lily Evans.

Harry venait de rencontrer un homme qu'il avait croisé presque chaque jour pendant six années de scolarité, un homme qui avait veillé sur lui sans relâche, un homme qui avait donné sa vie pour que lui, Harry, ait une chance de changer les choses.

C'était décidemment une nuit bien étrange.

L'adolescent s'avança un peu plus au bord de son fauteuil, une tentative inconsciente de saisir davantage dans l'expression de Severus, dans son regard ; et le fait que ce regard ne cherchât pas à rencontrer le sien fit surgir une nouvelle pensée, une nouvelle interrogation.

« Si… si vous ne vouliez plus être confronté à votre « ancienne vie », pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ce message ? Pourquoi me l'avoir fait savoir, à moi, que vous étiez « revenu » ? »

La question était légitime ; et pourtant, la réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Severus ne se détourna pas de sa contemplation de l'âtre vide, mais il se mit à promener sa main droite le long de l'accoudoir légèrement ouvragé, comme s'il cherchait à organiser sa réflexion. Cette attitude était si éloignée de sa pugnacité habituelle, qui le poussait à répondre de façon sèche, et immédiate, à toute question venant du jeune Gryffondor ! Cela suffit à aviver encore davantage l'intérêt du jeune homme, qui se résolut à boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre pour masquer son impatience – et ne pas interrompre ce moment de réflexion.

« Il n'y a pas de raison rationnelle, commença-t-il enfin. Il n'y a que… des impressions.

- Des impressions ? » répéta immédiatement Harry.

L'ancien mangemort détacha enfin son regard de l'âtre, mais ce fut pour adresser à Harry un regard suffisamment perçant pour lui faire ravaler sa brusquerie et ses remarques impatientes. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier _qui_ avait été Severus Snape, encore quelques mois auparavant – un homme qui n'était pas exactement connu pour son tempérament conciliant et mesuré.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il reprit à nouveau la parole, Harry dut pratiquement se mordre la langue pour ne pas répéter ses propos sous le coup de l'incompréhension.

« C'est lié à vos yeux. »

Un nouveau silence (qu'Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à préserver).

« Ces impressions… reprit Severus Snape. Tout cela a quelque chose à voir avec votre regard. Depuis que je suis revenu à moi, je revois votre regard ; dès que je ferme mes yeux, je revois les vôtres. »

Rien d'étonnant à cela, du point de vue de Harry ; lui aussi ne cessait de revoir ce regard fiévreusement plongé dans le sien, animé par un curieux mélange de désespoir et de détermination, d'urgence et de soulagement, de légitimité et de culpabilité. Il y avait repensé des millions de fois depuis qu'il avait vu ce regard particulier s'éteindre devant lui.

« C'est pareil pour moi » crut bon d'assurer doucement le jeune sorcier, mais Severus Snape ne sembla pas l'entendre.

L'homme s'était redressé dans son fauteuil et avait étiré les bras le long des accoudoirs, comme pour assurer son assise. Une mèche de cheveux ébène lui était retombée sur le front, jetant une ombre à la périphérie de son visage ; un battement d'ailes retentit subitement derrière Harry, et le Gryffondor se retourna – mais ce n'était que le corbeau de Severus qui venait d'entrer à tire-d'aile dans la pièce, pour venir se poser au sommet du dossier de son maître dans un doux bruissement de plumes. Severus Snape inclina à nouveau la tête d'un air absent.

« J'ai eu l'impression… lorsque je suis revenu à moi, j'avais encore votre regard en tête, et je le voyais si _nettement_ que je ne savais plus si je revenais vraiment ou si j'étais seulement en train de partir de nouveau. Je ne pensais à rien, mon esprit était libre de toute préoccupation ; mais il y avait encore cette _certitude_…

- Quelle certitude, monsieur ? »

Cette fois, Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ; il espérait simplement que le « monsieur » respectueux suffirait à alléger le caractère impertinent de son interruption. Le corbeau, clairement désapprobateur, laissa échapper un petit coassement inquiétant.

L'air absent disparut du visage de l'ancien enseignant à ce son rauque ; il éluda la question.

« Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait que vous ayez accompagné ma conscience tout au long du chemin, Potter – le chemin d'aller et celui du retour. Pas vous, bien sûr, mais ce regard qui s'est imprimé sur mes rétines comme les rémanences d'un éclair. Il m'a semblé… logique, curieusement, de revenir vers vous ; de voir comment vous vous en étiez sorti, de m'assurer que vous étiez bien _vivant_, vous aussi, une fois surmonté le choc qu'un gamin immature de dix-sept ans ait pu venir à bout d'une demi-douzaine d'Horcruxes et d'un mage noir en puissance. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette assertion ; il en aurait mis sa baguette au feu que cette remarque faussement incrédule n'était là que pour tenter d'atténuer le caractère exubérant de ces révélations. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir son professeur de potions si fermé et froid s'ouvrir ainsi devant lui, un jour, et lui confier en toute honnêteté ses états d'âme et ses impressions sur son expérience aux portes de la mort ; mais il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus le voir mourir dans ses bras, et le retrouver plus vivant que jamais à seulement quelques mois d'intervalle.

Le corbeau fit un nouveau bruit, non compromettant cette fois, et s'envola à nouveau pour venir se poser directement sur l'épaule de Severus. L'ancien mangemort leva le bras et lui caressa brièvement la tête en une acceptation silencieuse.

« Et bien, comme vous le voyez, je suis on ne peut plus vivant, professeur… et en parfaite santé, répondit enfin le Gryffondor, sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

- Je le constate. Voilà qui est singulièrement étonnant quand on pense au nombre impressionnant d'ennuis que vous parvenez à vous attirer dans un _établissement scolaire_, Potter, alors je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il en est au cours d'une chasse aux pires artefacts de magie noire…

- D'autant qu'à Poudlard, vous étiez toujours là pour me sauver la mise, reconnut Harry en décidant d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Ce qui est un exploit en soi, quand on songe à votre habileté à vous dérober immanquablement à toute surveillance pour vous retrouver dans les situations les plus _invraisemblables_. Veiller sur votre inconséquente personne n'a jamais été une sinécure, Potter ! »

Harry eut le bon goût de paraître légèrement coupable, mais il ajouta tout de même avec une pointe d'insolence clairement espiègle :

« Courir après un adolescent n'était sûrement pas votre mission la plus épuisante, ces dernières années ! »

L'adolescent en question eut la surprise de surprendre un léger sourire (était-ce seulement possible ?!) sur le visage autrefois si austère de son professeur de potions.

« Mais certainement la plus affligeante », contra ce dernier d'un ton doucereux.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Faire revivre ainsi leurs anciens rapports était étonnamment amusant ; qui aurait pu prédire une telle chose ?! L'impression étrange de nager en pleine irréalité submergeait à nouveau le jeune sorcier, mais c'était loin d'être une impression désagréable. _Déstabilisante_, certes. Inattendue, certainement. Mais aussi curieusement agréable, comme si le monde était désormais sens dessus dessous mais que toute chose avait, enfin, trouvé sa place.

Harry se sentait plus vivant à cet instant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la fin de la guerre ; il sentait presque cette énergie pulser tout autour de lui, illuminant la pièce, chassant les ombres, rendant chaque surface plus belle et plus éclatante. Les teintures d'un pourpre profond, les meubles au vernis terni par les ans, les broderies argentées des tapis… Même le corbeau ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un oiseau de mauvais augure ; son plumage n'était plus que reflets bleus, profonds et chatoyants, qui se dérobaient au regard pour mieux se jouer de ses perceptions.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu dès que vous avez reçu ma réponse ? Je veux dire, pas _immédiatement_, mais je me suis quand même posé des questions pendant ces deux semaines…

- Toujours aussi _irrémédiablement_ impatient, monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête ; après tout, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait été pendant ces deux semaines : impatient. Impatient de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, de savoir si oui ou non il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût, d'un piège ou de _quelque chose d'autre_, quelque chose de si impensable qu'il n'était même pas parvenu à l'envisager clairement : cette situation précise, le fait que ce soit _vrai_, incroyablement possible, curieusement réel. Il ne pouvait ignorer la sensation d'étrangeté qui l'habitait à cet instant, mais il ne pouvait ignorer non plus la solidité du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, le contact froid et authentique de la bouteille de bièraubeurre qu'il serrait dans sa main, la fraîcheur de ses joues, engourdies par la morsure du vent froid depuis leur virée en balai - pas plus qu'il ne pouvait ignorer l'odeur réconfortante du vieux vernis à bois qui imprégnait la pièce ou le parfum ténu des antiques tentures, ou même cette sensation agréable qui grandissait dans sa poitrine depuis le début de leur conversation.

Il était réellement _là_, avec Severus Snape, dans le vieux salon d'un manoir quasi-abandonné ; c'était indéniablement réel.

L'ancien mangemort se racla doucement la gorge, comme s'il sentait qu'Harry était parti très loin dans ses introspections et qu'il craignait de le sortir de sa rêverie trop brutalement. L'attention du Gryffondor lui revint immédiatement ; Severus Snape reprit alors la parole.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit la chose à faire. Vous revoir. Une fois ma lettre envoyée, une fois votre réponse parvenue jusqu'à moi, j'ai… hésité, dirait-on. » L'homme haussa distraitement les épaules, délogeant par ce geste le corbeau qui lui mordit doucement l'oreille en représailles. Severus Snape lui jeta un regard à geler un Feudeymon.

« Quoi qu'il en soit », reprit-il, une fois que l'oiseau eût trouvé refuge au sommet du dossier de Harry, « J'avais besoin de vous revoir _réellement_, et non pas à travers mes souvenirs déformés par l'inconscience. Je suppose que cela rend les choses plus… effectives. » Pour la seconde fois, il releva les yeux de l'âtre vide et planta fièrement son regard dans celui de Harry, comme pour se prouver à lui-même la véracité de ses propos. « Je peux vous regarder dans les yeux sans éprouver de culpabilité, désormais. Plus aucune. »

Harry soutint ce regard avec autant de calme et d'assurance qu'il pouvait en lire dans les yeux du sorcier ; distraitement, il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait dû se sentir ennuyé, ou tout au moins mal à l'aise sous ce regard intense et pénétrant, mais il ne l'était pas - absolument pas. C'était un regard intense et pénétrant, oui, mais aussi incroyablement serein, incroyablement _positif _; il n'y avait pas la moindre émotion négative dans ce regard, pas la moindre, uniquement de l'assurance et de l'acceptation. Une sorte de douceur, également, qu'Harry assimila à du soulagement ou à une forme particulièrement diffuse de tendresse. C'était un regard rassurant.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un regard de son ancien professeur de potions puisse être à ce point _gratifiant_.

« Je vois » répondit-il doucement. Et d'une certaine façon, il comprenait.

Son murmure sembla briser la quiétude, la torpeur de l'instant ; Severus Snape battit des paupières et son regard se dirigea à nouveau vers l'âtre vide. Harry y reporta aussi son attention, et brusquement, il ne supporta plus ledit vide, ladite _absence _de flammes ; ce qui _pourrait être_, mais qui n'était pas. Lui avait besoin de _voir_, de _sentir _les flammes pour se réchauffer ; il ne pouvait pas se contenter de contempler, de se réchauffer à _l'idée _d'un feu – il lui fallait sa manifestation matérielle. Etait-ce ainsi que Severus Snape avait tenu, pendant toutes ces années d'espionnage, de missions, de privation ? Pendant toutes ces années de danger et d'abnégation ? Se réconfortant d'une idée, d'une pensée, de ce qui _pourrait_ _presque_ être là, dans la pièce – mais qui n'était pas, n'était plus ? Ne serait peut-être plus jamais ?

Harry n'était pas Severus Snape. Il n'avait pas cette force de caractère. Il n'était pas aussi… aussi fort, aussi résistant et implacable ; aussi inatteignable.

N'accordant qu'une seule pensée légèrement inquiète à l'impertinence de son acte (après tout, il n'était que l'invité, ici…), Harry saisit sa baguette et la pointa résolument vers l'âtre vide ; l'instant suivant, un feu puissant y ronronnait, et de longues flammes oranges s'élevaient paisiblement, projetant ombres et éclats sous le manteau sculpté de la cheminée. Harry coula un regard appréhensif en direction de Severus Snape, mais au lieu de la remontrance cinglante à laquelle il s'attendait, il crut saisir à nouveau (quelle _étrange _sensation !) un léger sourire sur les lèvres fines du sorcier aux cheveux sombres.

Cette vision étonna Harry tout autant que la première fois, mais elle le contenta aussi, bien plus que la chaleur montante de l'âtre embrasé.

Severus Snape porta son verre à ses lèvres, sa posture se détendant sensiblement dans le fauteuil illuminé ; suivant le mouvement, Harry se renfonça dans le sien et se cala confortablement, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier pour admirer la danse fiévreuse et envoutante des ombres au plafond. Il remarqua les vestiges d'une ancienne fresque au centre de ce dernier ; des pigments ocre et carmin étaient encore visibles, rendus plus vifs, et presque mouvants, par l'éclat des flammes. Harry s'amusa à tenter de reconstituer mentalement la représentation, sans parvenir à un résultat très concluant – ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé.

« Une scène de chasse », le renseigna Severus, comme s'il avait suivi son cheminement de pensées et deviné ses tentatives pour le moins rocambolesques. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que l'ancien professeur avait levé les yeux, lui aussi ; toutefois, son front était barré d'un pli soucieux. _Non, pas soucieux, _se reprit Harry ;_ pensif. Il émet une hypothèse, comme moi. Il n'a jamais vu cette fresque entière, lui non plus ; le temps devait déjà l'avoir effacée lorsqu'il a retrouvé cette maison._

« Vraiment ? choisit de s'enquérir, poliment, le jeune sorcier. Pourquoi une scène de chasse ? De là où je me trouve, ça pourrait tout aussi bien représenter un couronnement ou une bataille de gobelins… »

Severus fronça le nez.

« De gobelins ? » répéta-t-il, d'un ton clairement sceptique. Harry retint un sourire ; lui non plus n'aurait pas aimé l'idée qu'il y ait des _gobelins _représentés au plafond de la salle de séjour, si ça avait été le Manoir de ses ancêtres…

« Oui, affirma-t-il avec un sérieux feint, vous voyez cette tâche ocre, sur la droite ? Celle avec les parties plus ombrées, en dessous ? Un peu tordue… pour moi, ça ressemble indiscutablement à cette illustration, dans les livres d'Histoire de la Magie…

- Bien sûr que non, Potter. Regardez bien. C'est une tête de limier, précisément ; les parties ombrées, ce sont les pattes, la partie plus claire représentait sûrement la tête – le pigment aura été délavé par l'humidité...

- Mouais, lâcha Harry, peu convaincu. Pour moi, ça ressemble davantage à une tête de gobelin qu'à une tête de chien… tenez, prenez Borbog le Barbu, par exemple… »

La grimace de Snape s'accentua.

« Votre avis n'intéresse que vous, Potter. Il s'agit d'un limier. »

Le ton n'était pas hostile ou agressif, juste conclusif, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de statuer et d'argumenter sur de vieilles traces de peinture presque indiscernables (et rigoureusement ininterprétables). Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, intérieurement exalté, et d'autant plus réjoui à la vue de l'éclat d'amusement qui scintillait à présent dans les prunelles noires de son vis à vis.

La seule fois où Harry avait vu Severus Snape aussi détendu, c'était dans la pensine, dans les souvenirs de son enfance, lorsqu'il conversait avec sa mère ; et Harry se sentit inexplicablement fier lorsque cette comparaison lui vint à l'esprit.

_Severus Snape est _vraiment_ quelqu'un de bien, au final. _

Certes, il avait vu les souvenirs, il avait _vécu _les conséquences de ses actes et de sa farouche et loyale détermination ; mais c'était autre chose que de découvrir réellement l'homme qui se cachait derrière ces masques et ces objectifs, et de se sentir si à l'aise dans leur conversation (à l'aise au point de se laisser aller aux élucubrations les plus improbables, et ce, avec le sourire aux lèvres !). Plus que jamais, l'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce sorcier si particulier se faisait pressante, et le respect grandissant d'Harry envers cet homme insaisissable, depuis le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, se couplait désormais d'une forme diffuse de déférence et de considération.

Instinctivement, Harry reprit la parole et laissa résonner les mots qu'il brûlait de prononcer depuis qu'il avait écouté les confessions de ce héros de guerre si atypique :

« J'ai essayé, vous savez. De leur dire la vérité sur vos actions, sur votre courage. Mais ils n'ont pas...

- Mon courage ? » coupa Severus. Il ne s'était pas redressé, mais il avait incliné la tête vers lui en signe d'incompréhension.

« Oui, affirma Harry, votre courage. Toutes ces années à vous battre pour le souvenir de… le souvenir de ma mère, pour que sa mort n'ait pas été vaine. Toutes ces années à…

- _J'étais_ responsable de la mort de votre mère, coupa Severus Snape, les sourcils froncés, le profil amère. Il n'y a rien de courageux là-dedans. »

Harry le dévisagea, estomaqué ; sa bièraubeurre lui échappa des mains, mais il n'y jeta pas un seul coup d'œil, son attention tournée toute entière vers le visage désormais sombre et implacable de l'ancien mangemort.

« Au contraire ! protesta Harry avec véhémence, secouant la tête comme s'il refusait de croire au tour imprévisible que prenait la situation. Certes, c'est vous qui avez rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort, et je vous en ai voulu pour ça le jour où je l'ai appris – Merlin sait à quel point je vous en ai voulu ! -, mais sa mort n'était _pas_ votre faute ! C'est _Voldemort_ qui l'a tuée, _Voldemort_ qui était l'objet de la prophétie… »

Harry vit avec impuissance le visage du sorcier se fermer un peu plus, et il se releva à demi de sa chaise, désespéré de faire entendre les convictions qui grondaient en lui depuis ce fameux jour où il avait plongé dans les souvenirs de son détestable maître des potions - le jour qui avait tout changé.

« Vous auriez pu vous bercer d'illusions, vous réfugier dans l'hypocrisie, vous dire que c'était une conséquence malheureuse de vos actions et sombrer encore plus dans les forces du mal ; mais non ! _Au contraire_, vous n'avez pas cherché à oublier, jamais ; vous avez _vécu_ avec ça, à chaque seconde de votre vie, avec la conviction que c'était votre faute et que vous étiez coupable… et vous avez dédié votre vie _entière_ à réparer les choses, à honorer la mort de ma mère en poursuivant son œuvre, en vous battant pour la même cause ! Vous ne le faisiez pas pour des considérations de bien ou de morale, mais vous le faisiez _pour elle_, et c'est justement ce qui rend votre geste si courageux, si honorable ; vous avez risqué chaque seconde de votre vie pour lui rendre hommage et pour vous amender. Vous n'avez jamais renoncé, vous avez choisi la voie la plus dure, la plus incertaine, la plus courageuse. »

Au fil de son discours enfiévré, Harry s'était levé et avancé peu à peu vers son ancien professeur ; il le dominait maintenant de toute sa hauteur, plongeant fièrement son regard dans le sien, exactement comme Severus l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Mais le regard d'Harry était loin d'être calme ; il était orageux, tourmenté par la nécessité de se faire comprendre, de _transmettre _enfin à cet homme exceptionnel ce qu'il avait voulu lui adresser depuis des semaines, depuis des mois. Il fallait que Severus comprenne ; il fallait qu'il réalise à quel point il était exceptionnel, à quel point était ridiculement _infime_ le nombre de personnes qui auraient réagi ainsi face à leur erreur, qui auraient eu la force et le courage de faire _le quart_ de ce que Severus avait fait pour racheter son geste malencontreux.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous étiez _prêt à_ _tout_ - à tout _sacrifier_, pour pouvoir changer les choses, pour réparer le mal que vos actions avaient entraîné. Personne n'aurait fait autant pour racheter ses erreurs, vous êtes… quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Vous êtes… vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. »

Le souffle court, Harry s'interrompit enfin ; maintenant qu'il avait exprimé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, la passion l'avait déserté, et il se sentait étonnamment faible, comme une brindille susceptible d'être emportée au moindre souffle de vent. Pourtant, il ne recula pas ; il resta là où il était, devant le fauteuil de son professeur de potions, le regard ferme et déterminé, les poings serrés. Severus Snape n'avait pas bougé non plus ; il était même parfaitement immobile, comme pétrifié. Son visage était totalement indéchiffrable, mais il avait les sourcils froncés et une tempête d'émotions tournoyait dans son regard obsidienne ; ses mains s'étaient refermées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil comme des serres.

Enfin, après qu'une éternité ou deux se furent écoulées, le corbeau laissa échapper un petit coassement précautionneux, quelque part derrière Harry, et Severus Snape sembla s'animer de nouveau. Il baissa les yeux et joignit les mains sur ses genoux, baissant la tête comme s'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il la releva, il y avait une expression insaisissable sur son visage brusquement si animé ; une expression incroyablement vivante, et incroyablement torturée. Un mélange de stupeur et d'incrédulité, d'émerveillement et de terreur, d'espoir et de résignation ; c'était tellement intense qu'Harry fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, comme pour se protéger de tant d'émotions contradictoires.

« Je… » commença Severus Snape.

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, l'ébahissement prenant momentanément le pas sur les autres émotions, comme s'il lui semblait tout à fait inconcevable qu'on ait pu percevoir les choses sous cet angle-là. Lui n'avait clairement jamais envisagé cette perspective, en tout cas, et Harry se sentit d'autant plus satisfait d'avoir mis les choses au clair de façon si vindicative.

« Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dénigrer la bravoure de vos actes, ou nier que vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, continua Harry, d'une voix douce mais déterminée. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous avez droit à une deuxième chance. Vous l'avez _méritée._ Vous… je sais que ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois, mais… vous avez mon pardon, pour tout ce qui est arrivé, et je suis sûr que vous avez celui de ma mère aussi. »

Severus Snape baissa brusquement la tête, le visage tourmenté et plus ouvert, plus _lisible _à cet instant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été devant Harry – ce qui voulait dire quelque chose, car Harry l'avait quand même vu à l'article de la mort, ce visage. Refusant de céder à la gêne qui l'habitait et se raccrochant à l'intime conviction qu'il agissait comme il le fallait, Harry tendit la main et la posa doucement, brièvement, sur le bras de son ancien professeur – à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvée la Marque des Ténèbres, symbole honni et empoisonné, marque de la servitude et de la damnation.

Lorsqu'il retira sa main, l'expression de Severus Snape était de nouveau maîtrisée et il semblait avoir repris contenance ; mais sa gorge nouée l'empêcha de prononcer plus qu'un murmure rauque :

« Au contraire, énonça-t-il sobrement. Ca veut dire beaucoup. »

Harry lui sourit doucement ; Severus se contenta de le regarder. Clairement gêné, à présent, Harry opéra une retraite stratégique et reprit sa place au creux du fauteuil opposé, détournant la tête pour ne plus avoir à soutenir ce regard si intense. Il ne regrettait pas un seul des mots qu'il avait prononcés ; mais il s'était peut-être légèrement trop enflammé…

Comme pour étayer cette pensée hautement embarrassante, Severus laissa échapper un petit ricanement étranglé :

« Vous êtes toujours aussi prompt aux coups d'éclat, Potter… la fameuse exubérance des Gryffondors, je suppose… »

Harry gigota légèrement sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise ; mais la remarque n'était pas méchante, ni même réellement moqueuse. Harry suspectait plutôt quelque automatisme de la répartie, visant à dissimuler l'effervescence de ses propres émotions, ou peut-être à lui faire oublier l'émotivité dont le sorcier venait involontairement de faire preuve ; Severus Snape était sûrement aussi gêné que lui de ses propres réactions.

Cette réalisation le détendit un peu.

Harry se racla la gorge, décidé à ne pas laisser planer la moindre ambigüité sur ses déclarations.

« Hm, sans doute. Même si je préfère le terme _grandiloquence_. Nous autres, les Gryffondors, nous avons l'habitude de nous battre pour nos convictions…

- Celle de parler sans réfléchir, également. »

Harry sourit.

« Oh, mais c'était on ne peut plus réfléchi, professeur. »

Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis ; il y retrouva la même intensité, et toujours la même perplexité – ainsi qu'une petite étincelle vaguement désabusée, comme si l'ancien professeur s'était précisément attendu à ce qu'Harry Potter bouleversât tout sur son passage, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il lui faudrait du temps pour assimiler les paroles ferventes du fils de son ancien ennemi, et surtout pour intégrer qu'Harry le trouvait désormais _honorable _et _courageux_ ; jusqu'à présent, leurs rapports avaient été bien loin d'inclure des notions aussi positives et respectueuses… c'était même formellement l'inverse.

Toutefois… le changement n'était pas exactement quelque chose qui le rebutait, en ce moment. Il était passé d'agent-double à homme libre de toute contrainte en une seule nuit (éprouvante s'il en est), il était mort et revenu à la vie, et il avait délibérément cherché à reprendre contact avec Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas un peu de changement supplémentaire qui allait le perturber.

Au contraire, il était même curieux d'en apprendre davantage sur les raisons exactes de ce changement-là, ainsi que sur les convictions - difficiles à appréhender - de ce jeune sorcier si particulier, qu'il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à protéger ; un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans à peine, qui avait détruit l'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps – et réussi là où même Dumbledore avait échoué avant lui. Avec un simple _Expelliarmus_, si l'on en croyait les rumeurs…

Harry Potter était une énigme intrigante, c'était indéniable – et il avait tout le loisir de s'y intéresser, désormais.

Et puis, il y avait aussi cette conviction personnelle qui l'animait depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, cette conviction qu'il avait passée sous silence mais qui méritait clairement une investigation...

Severus Snape jaugea une dernière fois du regard le jeune homme qui prenait ses aises dans le salon de ses ancêtres, l'air méditatif, avant de proposer d'une voix neutre et mesurée :

« Voulez-vous rester ici, ce soir ? Il y a de nombreuses chambres d'amis. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et hocha immédiatement la tête. Severus lui rendit son sourire de façon encore un peu… hésitante ? Non, probablement pas. Aucune des actions de Severus Snape ne pouvait contenir la moindre once d'hésitation, si ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le sorcier se releva, fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les débris de la bouteille de bièraubeurre d'Harry (victime malencontreuse de sa précédente fièvre oratoire), et s'éloigna de l'âtre dans un tourbillonnement de robes noires agréablement familier aux yeux du jeune sorcier – certaines choses, apparemment, étaient immuables.

Harry se releva pour le suivre, avide d'en découvrir davantage sur la maison des ancêtres de son ancien protecteur, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui emboiter le pas, il sentit, avec une panique curieusement détachée, ses jambes se dérober sous lui et son corps échapper traitreusement à son contrôle.

Il glissa au sol et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Hors du temps**

_Chapitre 4._

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Harry était allongé dans une pièce sombre, si sombre qu'il parvenait à peine à distinguer ce qui l'entourait ; désorienté, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, son esprit encore mal réveillé s'attendant à percevoir les ronflements rassurants de Ron ou les grognements familiers de la vieille goule, dans le grenier. Lorsqu'il devint clair qu'aucun de ces sons habituels ne se ferait entendre, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette, et la trouva posée à côté de lui, sur le matelas – un matelas beaucoup trop grand pour se trouver dans la chambre de Ron.

« Lumos », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La lumière faiblarde tenta une percée dans la pénombre, et Harry put scanner du regard le grand lit dans lequel on l'avait installé – des draps sombres, et probablement neufs si on se fiait à leur légère rugosité, au toucher. Mais les lourdes tentures des baldaquins circonscrivaient le petit faisceau lumineux à ces seuls détails, et l'empêchaient de se faire une idée plus précise de la pièce.

Des tentures anciennes, et d'un pourpre profond, brodées de fils noirs et de fils d'argent…

Cette curieuse combinaison éveillait quelque chose de concret dans sa mémoire – il avait déjà vu des tentures semblables auparavant. Mais où ? Tout était confus dans son esprit, et Harry se sentait désagréablement faible et fatigué, comme s'il venait de disputer un interminable match de Quidditch sous des conditions climatiques particulièrement peu clémentes - ou comme s'il venait tout juste de s'évanouir.

Il referma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre indication supplémentaires.

Oui, il s'était évanoui, juste après cette longue discussion qu'il avait eue avec Severus Snape ; après la longue virée en balai qui les avait menés à ce très vieux Manoir. Cela lui revenait, à présent.

Il devait toujours se trouver dans le Manoir familial des Prince…

S'efforçant de repousser cette torpeur apathique qui engourdissait insidieusement ses membres et ralentissait désagréablement ses gestes, Harry se redressa à moitié pour écarter les tentures, dévoilant une vaste chambre confortable au charme un peu désuet. Tout était d'argent ou de pourpre sombre ; jusqu'aux vieilles tapisseries au coin des murs. Il y avait un âtre vide de petite dimension ; une large fenêtre, aux vitres intactes, donnait sur une immensité d'étoiles et sur les silhouettes de très grands arbres sombres. Comment le ciel pouvait-il paraître si vaste, même de l'intérieur du Manoir ?

Son analyse minutieuse de la pièce avait chassé au loin sa torpeur ; plus confiant et davantage maître de ses mouvements, Harry se leva et traversa la chambre jusqu'à la porte d'ébène à la poignée simple, dépourvue de fioritures. A nouveau animé par la curiosité à l'égard du Manoir mystérieux, il se glissa dans le couloir et progressa lentement le long des murs tapissés de pourpre, jetant des regards prudents tout autour de lui. La moquette étouffait ses pas et lui procurait comme un sentiment de sécurité ; il avait l'impression de se déplacer comme une ombre, silencieux et indétectable, comme s'il était sous sa vieille cape d'invisibilité. Il n'y avait aucun tableau ensorcelé pour épier sa progression ; juste de très vieilles tapisseries, et des peintures murales légèrement passées par le temps.

Le jeune sorcier essayait de jeter un coup d'œil curieux dans chacune des pièces qu'il dépassait, sans toutefois oser ouvrir franchement les portes et les battants à demi-fermés. Il finit par arriver devant un double escalier, assez étroit mais néanmoins recouvert de la même moquette fatiguée ; une envolée de marches montait vers les étages, et une autre redescendait vers le cœur de la maison, formant un coude serré qui dissimulait à sa vue le palier suivant. Se fiant à son sens de l'orientation, Harry décida de redescendre ; le ciel lui avait paru si vaste, dans la chambre, si ouvert aux regards – il devait déjà se trouver dans les étages. Le salon où il avait discuté avec son ancien professeur était au rez-de-chaussée du Manoir ; de cela, il en était presque certain.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir monté ces marches, d'ailleurs, pas en étant conscient ; Severus avait dû le faire léviter jusqu'à cet étage…

En bas, il découvrit un nouveau corridor et finit par se repérer lorsqu'il arriva en vue de l'entrée ; il devait bifurquer à gauche pour retrouver le grand salon. Juste à l'angle, Harry s'arrêta et prit le temps de défroisser maladroitement ses vêtements ; il se sentait un peu nerveux, et vaguement ennuyé, également. Qu'avait pensé Snape, exactement, en le voyant s'évanouir comme ça, sans raison ? Qu'il était toujours aussi faible et incompétent, probablement… Non, il n'y avait plus de raison de s'attendre à des remontrances ou à des manifestations de bassesse de la part de son ancien professeur, désormais – il en était persuadé. Ils avaient dépassé cela, ils avaient discuté à cœur ouvert ; d'ailleurs, c'était bien _Snape_ qui était venu le chercher. Mais même cette conviction ne parvenait pas à dénouer cette sensation désagréable dans son estomac, ni à atténuer son angoisse diffuse lorsqu'il se décida finalement à entrer dans la pièce.

Il trouva Severus Snape installé dans le même fauteuil qu'un peu plus tôt, devant la cheminée au feu toujours ronflant, un livre noir à reliure d'or entre ses mains. Harry s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le maître des potions ne s'était pas retourné, n'avait montré aucun signe indiquant qu'il aurait remarqué l'arrivée du jeune sorcier. Harry était pratiquement sûr que Severus savait qu'il était là ; c'était quand même un ex espion de l'Ordre, et un ex mangemort, par Merlin ! Mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas réagi à sa présence mettait Harry singulièrement mal à l'aise. Il se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose, s'annoncer par politesse ou se racler la gorge, peut-être, pour faire savoir qu'il était là ; mais si Severus avait bel et bien perçu sa présence et qu'il avait choisi de l'ignorer, peut-être ne souhaitait-il plus lui parler, en fin de compte, et qu'il préférerait qu'il s'en aille ?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Harry se dandinait maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre. Il était pratiquement sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque la voix grave de son ancien professeur s'éleva enfin, sans que celui-ci ne relevât les yeux de son ouvrage :

« Vous allez rester comme ça encore longtemps, monsieur Potter ? Sur le pas de la porte, à jouer les apprentis espions ? Il vous faudra davantage de discrétion, si c'est bien ce que vous envisagiez. »

Harry toussota, se sentant particulièrement stupide, tout à coup. Il aurait été tellement plus facile – et tellement plus logique ! – de se manifester franchement, sans tergiverser sur place pendant une minute entière comme il venait de le faire ; mais seulement, voilà, c'était Severus Snape, et aucun des codes de conduite usuels ne pouvait convenir à la présente situation.

Comme pour lui prouver que ladite situation pouvait échapper à tout moment à son contrôle, le sorcier se retourna brusquement et le fixa de cette redoutable intensité qui était capable de le clouer sur place :

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez _parfaitement_ bien, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Potter ? Est-ce là votre définition d'une santé _parfaite_ ? »

_Glups_, songea Harry. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être à nouveau un élève pris en faute. Il se rappelait très bien avoir lâché cette affirmation, plus tôt dans la soirée ; mais ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait _décemment_ pu prévoir qu'il allait s'évanouir à la fin de la conversation… Le jeune sorcier redressa les épaules, refusant de se laisser intimider par le ton clairement réprobateur de son vis-à-vis.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à invoquer en justification la durée démesurée de leur voyage en balai qui avait exacerbé sa fatigue, ou encore le contrecoup de la guerre – pratiquement une année de cavale, de tragédies et d'angoisse ; sans oublier que son corps était techniquement _mort_ pendant plusieurs minutes, et ce moins de deux mois auparavant ! -, mais au lieu de cela… au lieu de cela, il se mit à parler de quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas confié à Ron, ou à Hermione – et qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de confier à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

« Je… je fais des cauchemars. »

Là, debout à l'entrée du salon de Severus Snape, sous le regard intense et scrutateur de son ancien maître des potions – l'endroit le plus impressionnant, la _personne_ la plus intimidante ! -, ce fut cette confession qui lui vint le plus naturellement aux lèvres ; il sentit que s'il n'en parlait pas à Snape, à cet instant précis, dans cet _endroit_ précis, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne… et il se laisserait ronger par ses démons, insidieusement.

C'était un endroit spécial, après tout. Un Manoir à moitié abandonné, à l'écart de l'effervescence de la société sorcière, habité par un être qui était mort pour revenir à la vie ; un endroit – et un sorcier – hors du temps.

« Depuis la fin de la guerre, je… j'ai ces « images » qui me hantent… non pas des choses que j'aurais vécues, mais des sortes de… des sortes de cauchemars, vraiment atroces. Et je n'en ai parlé à personne, parce que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers ou à avoir vécu une période difficile – ceux qui sont autour de moi ont été bien plus touchés que moi ! Ron et sa famille ont perdu l'un des leurs… je suis en vie, je suis avec des gens que j'aime et qui prennent soin de moi, alors j'aurais vraiment trouvé égoïste de leur en parler. Mais… »

Il s'interrompit un instant, le temps d'essuyer une goutte de sueur qui coulait lentement le long de sa tempe. Il ressentait une pression énorme, sous le regard intense de Severus ; c'était dur d'en parler, de s'ouvrir ainsi, mais c'était aussi étonnamment libérateur.

« Ces cauchemars reviennent sans cesse, et même les potions de Sommeil Sans Rêves n'y peuvent rien. Je n'arrive pas à me reposer vraiment, parce qu'il y a toujours un moment où les images ressurgissent, et alors je me sens comme piégé dans le rêve… » Il secoua la tête. « Je préfère encore ne pas dormir du tout, parfois. Alors c'est pour ça que j'étais… si fatigué. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai… enfin, vous voyez. »

Il détourna les yeux, gêné. Il n'allait tout de même pas admettre à haute voix qu'il s'était évanoui – il y avait des limites à ses penchants expansifs.

Severus ne dit rien pendant une minute ou deux, se contentant de le maintenir sous son regard attentif – et franchement perturbant, à présent. Puis Harry le vit, du coin de l'œil, déposer le petit livre noir sur la table basse et se relever avec fluidité.

« Je vois », statua alors calmement le sorcier. Harry risqua un nouveau coup d'œil dans sa direction et perçut une petite lueur amusée au fond de son regard sombre. « Il ne faut pas sous-estimer non plus toute cette énergie que vous avez mobilisée pour louer haut et fort mes mérites et mes qualités, tout à l'heure… voilà qui a dû être particulièrement exténuant. »

Harry se sentit vaguement embarrassé par cette remarque ; il en avait probablement trop fait, oui, mais c'était établi maintenant – il ne comptait pas le charrier avec ça jusqu'au petit matin, tout de même ? Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans le jeu de son ancien professeur ; ce nouveau penchant pour les remarques amusées lui plaisait décidément plus que les anciennes réprimandes mordantes.

« Je ne le nie pas. Mais je suis comme ça ; toujours prêt à me battre pour ce qui me tient à cœur. Il faut dire que c'est ce qu'on a attendu de moi pendant une grande partie de ma vie, alors… »

Severus secoua doucement la tête, mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire.

Harry remarqua alors le pli soucieux qui était apparu sur le front de l'ancien mangemort, depuis le moment où Harry avait mentionné ses cauchemars ; il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur ce regard perçant et déterminé : Severus avait bien l'intention de remédier à ce problème importun, qui visiblement piquait sa curiosité (et suscitait peut-être… son inquiétude ?).

C'était étrange, d'envisager Severus Snape en train de se soucier de sa santé, ou de son bien-être. Bien sûr, il avait vu la constance avec laquelle le sorcier avait veillé sur sa vie, dans les souvenirs ; mais c'était autrement plus déroutant de le constater _concrètement_, de pouvoir _deviner_ les signes de cette attention maintenant qu'il savait où les chercher – et surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait y en avoir, même derrière cette neutralité affichée et cette façade d'indifférence.

Les souvenirs…

A soutenir son regard d'encre comme il le faisait à cet instant, tous les souvenirs que l'ancien mangemort avait partagés avec lui lui revenaient insidieusement en mémoire ; Harry se sentit brusquement gêné, presque honteux, comme s'il venait d'être surpris au beau milieu d'un acte répréhensible. Certes, Severus avait partagé ces souvenirs de son plein gré, cette fois-ci ; mais c'étaient des souvenirs intimes, des souvenirs importants, _déterminants_, même, qui avaient marqué sa vie et forgé sa personnalité ; Harry avait été témoin des évènements et des choix qui avaient _façonné_ Severus Snape. Cette pensée là était intimidante.

Sans compter que cet homme si secret n'aurait probablement jamais partagé tout cela avec Harry s'il n'avait pas été à l'article de la mort, à ce moment-là ; et une fois qu'Harry avait vu les souvenirs, ils n'avaient jamais été censés se revoir un jour, et encore moins converser ainsi à bâtons rompus. C'était indéniablement déstabilisant.

Harry ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression que Severus Snape lui avait ouvert son cœur, ce jour-là, dans la Cabane Hurlante, quand il lui avait confié les souvenirs les plus vifs, les plus funestes mais aussi les plus précieux de toute son existence ; et Harry se sentait incité à faire de même, à lui parler à cœur ouvert à son tour, comme il venait de le faire à l'instant en lui confiant la vérité sur ses cauchemars jusque-là inavoués.

Le plus âgé finit par détourner la tête, brisant le contact visuel et cette sorte d'introspection silencieuse.

« Vous me parlerez plus en détail de vos cauchemars, demain – leur fréquence, leur intensité, leur contenu, la façon dont vous avez utilisé les potions de Sommeil. En attendant, retournez vous coucher, et essayez de vous reposer. »

Harry hocha la tête, le remercia et remonta au premier étage, avec toujours l'impression d'évoluer en plein rêve – mais un rêve plus plaisant que ses tourments habituels. Il se sentait toujours légèrement perturbé par la tournure que prenaient les événements ; mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, il sombra immédiatement, et aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler son sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla alors que la matinée était déjà bien entamée, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il bailla longuement, et combattit la langueur qui l'incitait à profiter de la chaleur du lit quelques instants supplémentaires. Il finit par se lever et par aller se hasarder jusqu'à la petite salle de bain au fond du couloir, celle qu'il avait remarquée la veille en faisant sa discrète inspection. Il prit soin de frapper doucement avant de pousser la porte de la salle d'eau ; il y avait très peu de risques que l'ancien mangemort en fût encore au stade des ablutions à cette heure de la matinée, mais tout de même, il y avait encore certaines visions intimes qu'il préférerait éviter...<p>

Il ne trouva pas Severus Snape dans le salon, cette fois-ci, mais dans la salle à manger attenante ; il se tenait debout, les mains négligemment croisées dans le dos, vêtu de ses éternelles robes noires, et il regardait par la large fenêtre lumineuse – Harry remarqua qu'il manquait un carreau, tout en bas de la baie vitrée, près de la plinthe en bois sombre. De là où il était, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait voir que le profil serein de son maître des potions ; toutefois, il n'eut pas à tergiverser misérablement, ce matin-là, car la voix grave mais douce de l'ancien espion officialisa rapidement sa présence :

« Vous vous sentez mieux, monsieur Potter ? »

Harry ravala sa fierté mal placée qui se récriait toujours à la pensée de son état de faiblesse de la veille ; il répondit de sa voix la plus assurée :

« Oui. J'ai pu me reposer un peu, cette nuit. A vrai dire, j'ai… j'ai très bien dormi, en fait. »

Severus Snape se tourna à moitié vers lui, en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vraiment. »

Quel aurait été l'intérêt de lui mentir maintenant, après avoir si vaillamment vidé son sac, la veille au soir ? Severus Snape sembla parvenir à la même conclusion car il ne poussa pas le sujet plus avant, au grand soulagement de Harry – même si le pli discret mais soucieux, sur son front, ne disparut pas totalement de sa physionomie.

Le sorcier se retourna plus franchement dans un tourbillonnement de robes parfaitement contrôlé –les habitudes ont la vie dure, songea Harry, que ledit automatisme faisait immanquablement sourire – et il s'avança vers la table d'une démarche fluide. Il tendit distraitement la main pour indiquer le broc et les deux corbeilles disposées sur la nappe sombre :

« Vous devriez déjeuner, Potter. Il n'y a que du café, des fruits et quelques toasts, mais il faudra vous en contenter ; je n'ai pas l'habitude de commencer la journée par un verre de jus de citrouille ou des pancakes décorées. »

Harry sourit plus franchement à cette remarque, imaginant le ténébreux Severus Snape attablé devant un pancake doré où s'étalaient un immense sourire et deux yeux rouge cerise dessinés avec de la confiture, comme ceux dont Seamus s'amusait à agrémenter son assiette. L'ancien gryffondor se mordit les lèvres pour ravaler tout éclat de rire inapproprié, et se dirigea calmement vers le siège le plus proche.

« Ca me convient très bien », affirma-t-il poliment, une main sur le dossier de la lourde chaise ouvragée. Il la décala en essayant de minimiser les raclements intempestifs sur le marbre dépouillé ; les restes de ce qui avait très probablement été un tapis (dans des temps très reculés) venait de se désagréger en un discret nuage de poussière à l'instant-même où il avait posé le pied dessus. En y regardant bien, le salon où ils avaient tenu leur conversation, la veille, était incontestablement la pièce la plus habitable qu'Harry avait vue jusqu'à présent ; c'était sans doute l'endroit le plus pratique, et le plus utile, pour le pragmatique professeur de potions.

Une fois qu'il se fut assis plus ou moins confortablement sur le vieux siège, Harry releva les yeux et attendit de voir si l'ancien espion allait l'honorer de sa présence ou le laisser à son petit déjeuner pour vaquer à ses propres occupations ; le jeune sorcier fut secrètement satisfait de le voir prendre place en face de lui, sans tergiverser – contrairement à Harry (qui était diablement impulsif dès qu'il s'agissait d'une situation périlleuse, mais beaucoup moins prompt à prendre des décisions lorsqu'il n'était pas en danger de mort imminent), Severus Snape, lui, n'avait jamais été du genre à se perdre en atermoiements.

Harry se servit maladroitement une tasse de café brûlant, en essayant de faire abstraction du regard attentif de son vis-à-vis qui ne l'avait pas quitté, et choisit une pomme verte dans la corbeille. Il prit son temps pour l'éplucher, les yeux baissés vers son assiette ; c'était décidément une situation perturbante. Pas inconfortable, mais… certainement pas _habituelle_, non plus.

Lorsqu'il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'ancien espion, il vit que ce dernier avait détourné le regard, arrêtant là l'examen minutieux de sa personne, et qu'il était retourné à la contemplation du vaste jardin – ou plutôt de la _forêt_, dans l'état actuel des choses – en éveil ; Harry jugea le moment bien choisi pour tenter de faire redémarrer la conversation.

« Hum. Euh… alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau, ici ? Je veux dire, maintenant que vous avez du temps pour vous et que vous n'avez plus de comptes à rendre à personne… »

Severus Snape tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Son expression n'était pas hostile, ce qui rassura quelque peu Harry. C'était une question anodine, mais il ne savait pas avec exactitude quelles étaient les nouvelles règles qui s'appliquaient entre eux, désormais ; il ne tenait pas à dépasser les limites de la courtoisie par inadvertance, et à se faire chasser du Manoir manu militari.

« Et bien, je dirais que ma principale occupation… » Le sorcier s'étira sensiblement sur son siège, appréciant visiblement une pensée agréable. « … est de savourer la perspective réjouissante de ne plus avoir à enseigner à un ramassis de jeunes ignares sans cervelle. »

Harry, qui avait écouté avec attention et s'était attendu à quelque révélation intrigante – tout ce qui était susceptible de provoquer une telle expression réjouie sur les traits de son ancien professeur ne pouvait être, par définition, qu'intrigant ! -, se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et ne put retenir un éclat de rire. La boutade était tellement inattendue qu'elle n'en était que plus amusante ; si le contenu de la déclaration était somme toute prévisible, la façon dont le sorcier semblait lui-même s'en amuser était, elle, agréablement inhabituelle.

Visiblement satisfait de lui-même, Severus s'était même permis un petit sourire vaguement malicieux – peut-être n'était-ce pas uniquement une boutade, au final…

Lorsque le rire d'Harry se fut calmé, l'homme aux cheveux sombres se réajusta plus dignement sur son siège, et reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse – mais toujours légèrement amusée :

« Et bien, si le contexte a changé, ma personnalité n'a pas subi de revirement irréversible ou imprévisible, monsieur Potter ; je consacre toujours une grande partie de mon temps aux potions. Je fais de la recherche, principalement. Je poursuis les études et les travaux que j'avais en suspens depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner. »

_Depuis bien avant d'enseigner_, songea Harry, avec une pensée pour le livre de Potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé qui avait probablement été détruit par le Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande, quelques mois auparavant.

Le jeune sorcier joua quelques instants avec une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête, puis il chassa impatiemment ses propres hésitations pour demander d'une voix claire :

« Dites-moi, le… _votre _Manoir, est-ce que vous accepteriez de me le faire visiter ? »

La vieille bâtisse l'intriguait toujours autant, et les quelques informations qu'Harry avait glanées en jetant quelques coups d'œil indiscrets par les portes entrouvertes avaient attisé encore davantage sa curiosité ; il présumait la vieille maison pleine de secrets et de surprises, et elle avait indéniablement à ses yeux le même charme qu'un vieux château surprenant, comme Poudlard. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les recoins sombres, ou derrière les portes dérobées ? Pas l'actuel propriétaire, en tout cas, car il prit un air indéchiffrable lorsqu'il lui accorda sa demande :

« Vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble, monsieur Potter, du moment que vous restiez prudent. Je vis principalement au rez-de-chaussée, et je n'ai pas l'utilité des autres étages ; ils sont donc restés dans l'état où je les ai trouvés en arrivant. J'ai fait un tour d'inspection lorsque je me suis approprié le Manoir, mais je n'ai désactivé que les sortilèges les plus évidents ; il peut y avoir encore quelques mauvais sorts qui traînent dans les recoins, et qui attendent le visiteur imprudent.

- Comme chez Sir… comme à Grimmauld Place ? » s'amusa Harry.

Severus, lui, ne sembla pas trouver la comparaison à son goût ; il fronça le nez dès que le prénom de Sirius faillit franchir les lèvres du jeune sorcier. Harry ne put retenir un sourire à cette constatation, en dépit du pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait toujours lorsqu'il était amené à repenser à son parrain disparu.

Lorsqu'Harry eut terminé sa pomme et grignoté un ou deux toasts, Severus fit disparaître les reliefs de son petit déjeuner d'un coup de baguette, et Harry s'empressa de quitter la table, décidément impatient d'en apprendre plus sur cette demeure mystérieuse. Une fois à l'entrée du couloir, il se retourna et tourna vers Severus un regard interrogatif ; ce dernier soupira vaguement mais se leva à son tour pour l'accompagner, ouvrant la voie de ce tour du propriétaire dûment sollicité.

* * *

><p>Les pièces étaient spacieuses, et très encombrées ; la plupart étaient plongées dans la pénombre, et le maître des lieux repoussait les volets fatigués d'un mouvement de baguette régulier, dévoilant ainsi une multitude de meubles, d'objets utilitaires ou décoratifs, de tableaux et de tapisseries, de tapis et de lourdes tentures discrètement brodées ; partout, on retrouvait le pourpre profond et les liserés argentés qui semblaient être la marque de la maison. Tout était patiné par les ans et recouvert de poussière ; mais les quelques rayons de soleil pâles qui se risquaient à l'intérieur faisaient briller cette poussière comme une poudre argentée et mystérieuse, conférant à chacune des pièces un aspect calfeutré et un peu décalé qui plut immédiatement au jeune sorcier. Qui sait quels événements s'étaient produits dans ces vastes salles silencieuses ou ces sombres corridors oubliés ? Quelle histoire renfermaient ces objets abandonnés, des années et des années auparavant ? La maison semblait se prêter à cette investigation incongrue ; ici ou là, un discret reflet d'argent, apparu furtivement dans un miroir découvert ou dans un éclat de verre brisé, cherchait à retenir leurs regards, et des murmures énigmatiques tentaient d'attirer le gryffondor vers des recoins oubliés. Les craquements sonores de la bâtisse guidaient leurs pas, et les visages à moitié passés sur les vieilles tapisseries semblaient surveiller leur progression. Les quelques tableaux, en revanche, demeuraient immobiles.<p>

Severus ne parla pas beaucoup, tout au long de la visite ; il se contenta d'énoncer la fonction de certaines pièces, d'une voix généralement dénuée d'expression, lorsque le fouillis ou l'obscurité qui y régnaient rendaient malaisée une quelconque tentative d'identification. Il laissait le soin à Harry de commenter les lieux de façon plus développée, d'énumérer les objets qui retenaient son attention ou les déductions qui traversaient son esprit en ébullition ; à un moment donné, le jeune sorcier découvrit une volée de marches ingénieusement dissimulée derrière une tenture, et hésita à se glisser dans le passage - mais Severus avait le dos tourné et étudiait une vieille broderie, alors Harry renonça à satisfaire son élan de curiosité (pour le moment). Dans une aile différente, ce fut une pièce singulière qui suscita l'intérêt du jeune homme ; tous les couloirs et toutes les salles de la maison avaient des tapis ou des tentures de ce pourpre profond qui était devenu familier à ses yeux, mais cette pièce-là, en revanche, était entièrement tapissée de fils d'argent – les tentures, les tapis, les napperons et même les fauteuils étaient de la même matière argentée et luisante, presque changeante. Elle lui rappelait les circonvolutions des souvenirs, dans une pensine…

« Un matériau gobelin », commenta simplement Severus, presque avec désintéressement, sans paraître saisir l'émerveillement de son invité.

L'invité en question s'attarda dans la pièce, avançant la main et osant à peine toucher les fibres étincelantes ; le tissu bruissa agréablement à son contact. Il n'était ni mangé par les nuisibles, ni abimé par les caprices du temps ; on aurait dit qu'il avait été confectionné le matin même. Harry étudia la salle avec révérence, et décida qu'il avait dû s'agir d'un bureau ; il y avait une immense table de travail en acajou dans un coin, juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Les papiers qui y traînaient, en revanche, étaient devenus illisibles.

Severus s'était déjà détourné de la pièce et attendait sereinement Harry à l'entrée de la suivante ; son désintéressement pour la matière argentée lui parut presque sacrilège.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les pièces suivantes, Harry se mit à porter une attention toute particulière à tout ce qui brillait d'un éclat argenté, essayant de détecter d'autres traces de cette incroyable matière ; mais s'il y avait effectivement de nombreux artefacts en argent, c'était uniquement de l'argent ordinaire, désormais.

« Qu'est-ce que vos ancêtres avaient avec l'argent, professeur ? »

L'ancien titre avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y prêtât attention ; lui qui avait maintes fois négligé cette marque honorifique lorsque Severus Snape était _effectivement_ en fonction, voilà que cela lui venait à l'esprit tout naturellement, maintenant qu'il n'était même plus son élève. Le sorcier aux cheveux sombres ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, mais plutôt s'en amuser ; il gratifia la remarque curieuse (et vaguement admirative) de son ancien élève d'un discret sourire en coin.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, monsieur Potter. Sans doute quelque obsession compulsive ou quelque fascination malsaine, comme on en trouve d'ordinaire dans les vieilles familles de sorciers. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Vous croyez ? »

Snape haussa les épaules, sans se compromettre davantage.

« Je ne sais que très peu de choses à leur sujet. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de les côtoyer... »

Harry entreprit de méditer cette réponse, mais un discret filet de lumière, entre deux pierres nues du couloir, attira son attention ; il s'en approcha et entreprit de passer doucement ses doigts sur la pierre, dans l'expectative.

Remarquant cette activité consciencieuse mais singulière, Severus s'adossa négligemment à une fenêtre, à la droite de Harry.

« Vous êtes à la recherche de passages secrets, monsieur Potter ? »

Il y avait une trace de moquerie dans sa voix ; Harry plissa les yeux mais ne se détourna pas de sa tache.

« Il y en a, répondit-il effrontément, j'en ai trouvé un toute à l'heure, pendant que vous étudiiez les broderies. »

Le maître des potions leva un sourcil, sceptique. Harry s'éloigna du mur :

« Je vous assure ! Vous aviez le dos tourné, mais il y avait un escalier derrière l'une des tentures ! »

Snape avait l'air ouvertement à son aise, désormais. Apparemment, l'attitude outragée d'Harry lui était grandement distrayante…

« Est-ce qu'il descendait ? s'enquit-il nonchalamment, en s'appuyant plus franchement contre le rebord de pierre de la fenêtre.

- Pardon ?

- Votre escalier. Est-ce qu'il descendait sous vos pieds, ou est-ce qu'il remontait vers les étages ? »

Severus avait articulé la phrase lentement, mais avec une raillerie plus amusée que condescendante ; Harry répondit avec assurance :

« Il descendait. Il y avait une volée de marches qui s'enroulait sur elle-même, en spirale, et elle _descendait_. »

Severus inclina légèrement la tête, un rictus un tantinet narquois au coin des lèvres.

« La maison vous a d'ores et déjà joué un tour, monsieur Potter. Il n'y a qu'une seule pièce au sous-sol, et on ne peut y accéder de l'intérieur de la maison ; il faut passer par le puits, au fond du jardin. Je le sais, parce que c'est là que j'ai établi mon laboratoire. Et cette pièce n'a qu'_une seule entrée_. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et le contredit immédiatement avec véhémence :

« C'est impossible ! Je l'ai vu, c'était sous mes yeux ! J'ai soulevé la tenture, et…

- Vous avez peut-être vu ce que vous vouliez voir », suggéra Severus.

Il le regardait toujours de son air amusé, notant l'effort que faisait le jeune sorcier pour ne pas se laisser aller à répliquer à nouveau. Lorsqu'il devint évident qu'Harry lui avait accordé la partie et n'avait pas l'intention de se récrier une nouvelle fois, l'ancien espion conclut d'une voix plus basse :

« Toutefois… Je ne prétends pas tout savoir des secrets de mes ancêtres… »

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses, il se détacha de la fenêtre et se remit à s'éloigner.

Se hâtant pour le rattraper, Harry lui lança avec une certaine insolence :

« En tout cas, s'ils étaient vraiment des sang-purs, c'étaient plutôt des petits joueurs ; où sont les têtes d'elfes décapitées et surtout, où est la salle de torture ?! »

Snape s'immobilisa et se tourna à demi vers son ancien élève, le visage impénétrable.

« Au sous-sol, répondit-il distinctement. Là où j'ai établi mon laboratoire. C'est la raison pour laquelle on y accède par ce puits discret, au fond du jardin, et non par l'intérieur de la maison. Je trouvais déplorable de ne pas réutiliser ces commodités à mon avantage… »

Et il se détourna pour poursuivre la visite.

Sa voix mortellement sérieuse résonna dans l'esprit de Harry bien longtemps après qu'ils aient laissé derrière eux l'aile de la salle argentée, provoquant des frissons désagréables le long de son dos.

* * *

><p>Au troisième et dernier étage, ils pénétrèrent dans une ancienne chambre de maîtres, peuplée d'ombres et de tapisseries ricanantes ; une large baie vitrée, en partie brisée, ouvrait sur une étroite terrasse qui surplombait le jardin en friches. Harry se précipita au dehors et respira à plein poumons l'air tiède du midi ; les arbres s'agitaient silencieusement sous la brise légère, et ils étaient si hauts qu'ils dépassaient largement le toit du Manoir. Des ronces avaient tracé leur chemin le long de la façade, et s'étaient insinuées jusqu'entre les dalles de la terrasse ; Harry prit garde à éviter leurs pointes traitres et acérées. Le jeune sorcier s'avança davantage, prêt à agripper la balustrade en fer forgé pour se pencher en contrebas, et avoir ainsi une meilleure vue de l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés la veille, lors de leur arrivée au Manoir (l'herbe était encore sensiblement aplatie, là où ils étaient descendus de leur balai). La voix calme de Severus l'interrompit dans son mouvement.<p>

« Je ne m'appuierais pas là-dessus, si j'étais vous. Vu à quel point elle est rongée par la rouille, je doute que cette barrière puisse supporter très longtemps votre poids. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Effectivement, la balustrade n'était pas belle à voir ; elle était gagnée par la décrépitude. Il recula prudemment d'un pas, mais lança tout de même une bravade :

« J'ai un poids d'attrapeur, vous savez. Plus léger que l'air, plus rapide que le vif d'or.

- Un attrapeur qui vient de passer deux mois dans l'antre de Molly Weasley, commenta tranquillement l'ancien espion. Je doute que votre poids plume ait résisté à ce traitement. »

Harry sourit légèrement ; il ne pouvait nier qu'on y mangeait bien – et surtout, qu'on y mangeait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur leurs pas et s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans les entrailles de la maison, Harry se surprit à apprécier davantage les tonalités constantes qu'ils rencontraient ; partout, ce pourpre et argent, ces liserés gracieux et réguliers, ce violet foncé qui pouvait tirer soit sur le noir soit sur le rouge sombre - ces tons profonds qui se mariaient bien, et qu'il finissait par trouver étrangement rassurants. L'atmosphère-même de la maison lui semblait à présent réconfortante, confortable ; certes, il y avait çà et là des allusions plus ou moins discrètes à la magnificence des sangs purs, aux idéaux de puissance des hautes castes sorcières – mais tout cela était patiné par le temps, amoindri par les années, et on sentait clairement que cette maison n'avait pas de revendications ou d'allégeance scellées magiquement au plus profond de ses fondations, comme c'était le cas à Grimmauld Place. C'était simplement ce qui restait de ce qui avait été jadis un superbe Manoir, aujourd'hui intrigant et suranné, autrefois arrangé avec goût et singularité ; malgré les manifestations sonores de la vieille maison, la poussière et le temps en avaient fait un lieu endormi et apaisant, comme jamais Harry n'en avait rencontré auparavant.

La seule grande et vieille demeure magique qu'il avait découverte en dehors de Poudlard était la maison de Sirius ; et cette maison-là était indéniablement _malsaine, _imprégnée de magie noire et de relents négatifs, amers, désagréables. Ce n'était pas le cas de ce Manoir ; malgré son passé et son historique sorcier, il ne donnait pas du tout cette impression de décadence, de perversion – _d'hostilité_. Peut-être y avait-il eu du bonheur, entre ces murs ? Ou peut-être la bienveillance cachée, la sérénité nouvelle de l'actuel propriétaire avaient-elles déteint sur la maison, favorisant cette atmosphère agréable et accueillante ? Harry était intimement persuadé que le bien-être intérieur de son professeur y était pour quelque chose. On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise, ici, un peu comme au Terrier – mais en beaucoup plus calme et cérémonieux.

A ses yeux, cet endroit ne donnait pas l'impression d'être une tanière ou une cachette, comme Severus semblait vouloir le lui faire croire – ou peut-être le croyait-il lui-même ? -, mais plutôt celle d'une sorte de lieu hors du temps, lénifiant mais encore plein de surprises et de mystères. Tout y apparaissait comme décalé ; certains objets, certains accessoires étaient posés en travers sur un présentoir ou une étagère mal ordonnée, comme si l'un des anciens propriétaires était susceptible d'entrer dans la pièce à tout moment pour le remettre en place. C'était une sensation plaisante, quoiqu'un peu déconcertante, et elle amena naturellement Harry à tenter à nouveau une question sensiblement personnelle :

« Vous ne… vous ne savez vraiment rien, sur cette partie de votre famille ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur Potter, le père de ma mère l'a déshéritée bien avant ma naissance - et ma mère n'a jamais aimé mentionner quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec cet affront. Je sais simplement que la famille Prince a eu ses moments de gloire, dans le temps ; j'ai découvert ça dans les archives du Ministère. »

Harry ne demanda pas quand – ni par quel moyen – le sorcier avait eu accès aux archives du Ministère ; au contraire, il se lança dans des conjectures distraites au sujet des (supposés) habitants précédents du Manoir, reconstituant leurs habitudes et leur personnalité par le biais des objets sur lesquels il arrêtait son regard. Severus ne l'écoutait que distraitement, mais Harry constata rapidement que le regard qu'il promenait autour de lui était aussi captivé que le sien, au final ; le gryffondor imagina sans peine à quel point son maître de potions, alors plus jeune et débordant d'ambition, avait dû être fier lorsqu'il avait découvert ce Manoir qui allait si bien avec le titre honorifique qu'il s'était lui-même choisi – c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il l'avait gardé précieusement pour lui, à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, ce n'était plus exactement le même homme… Il ne recherchait plus aveuglément le pouvoir et la reconnaissance de ses pairs, il ne voulait plus s'imposer dans ces cercles désuets qui lui avaient fermé leurs portes ; les sang-purs, les plus grands, les _puissants_. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, à présent. Il en était revenu, de ses années de « prince de sang-mêlé », de ses folles ambitions adolescentes ; c'était une toute autre vie – une _nouvelle_ vie – qu'il briguait, désormais.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas entrepris de remettre le Manoir en état, ni pourquoi il ne l'avait pas inspecté plus avant – surtout maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'en faire sa cachette, son refuge hors de la communauté sorcière et de ses attentes souvent décevantes. Lorsqu'Harry trouva le moment suffisamment opportun pour lui poser la question, Severus lui répondit simplement que c'était une tâche trop vaste pour être entreprise par un seul homme ; et que les quelques pièces du rez-de-chaussée qu'il avait plus ou moins réaménagées – ainsi que le laboratoire de potions, au sous-sol - lui suffisaient amplement. Mais, intuitivement, Harry perçut bien plus dans ces paroles élusives.

S'immerger dans les vestiges d'un style de vie auquel il n'avait jamais eu accès, déambuler – en solitaire – dans ce faste qui lui avait été refusé parce que sa mère avait eu l'indécence de choisir un mari moldu, cela devait sans doute rester difficile, non ? Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié le moldu en question… il avait dû en vouloir encore plus à ce père décevant, et chaque élément de ce Manoir devait lui rappeler cette ancienne haine, cette ancienne rancune.

Et si, aujourd'hui, ces sentiments négatifs avaient en grande partie disparu, l'intimidation face à ces ancêtres inconnus et à leur monde inaccessible, dans cette maison trop grande pour lui, devait sûrement rester présente - quelque part dans les méandres de son inconscient…

* * *

><p>Lorsque toutes les pièces de la vaste demeure eurent été passées en revue – minutieusement, pour Harry, et plus distraitement, pour Severus –, les deux sorciers revinrent à leur point de départ et s'installèrent à nouveau dans la salle à manger ; le ventre d'Harry choisit cet instant (plutôt accordé) pour laisser échapper un gargouillis infamant. Severus accueillit ce son incongru par un nouveau rictus narquois, et entreprit de lui trouver de quoi satisfaire son estomac impatient. Les joues encore vaguement rougies par la honte, Harry prononça à peine un mot de tout le déjeuner.<p>

L'après-midi, Severus lui proposa de visiter le « jardin », ou plutôt ce vaste terrain à l'abandon qui entourait la propriété et qui n'était pas strictement défini, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que des bois ou des plaines aux alentours. Harry demanda à Severus la permission de lui emprunter son balai pour faire son petit tour d'inspection, et l'ancien espion la lui accorda.

Harry vola longuement au dessus du terrain qu'il avait déjà survolé la veille, avec Severus, juste avant qu'ils n'atterrissent ; il étendit son champ d'investigation autant qu'il l'osa, essayant de définir pour lui-même les limites de la propriété. Severus était resté au sol, et le jeune sorcier l'avait rapidement perdu de vue. Lorsque la curiosité quant à ce que faisait l'ancien espion finit par l'emporter sur le plaisir du vol, Harry redescendit lentement et se posa avec fluidité sur le sol inégal. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne pût regagner le Manoir, un minuscule hibou (facilement reconnaissable) sortit de nulle part et se mit à virevolter autour de Harry, poussant de petits hululements vibrant d'excitation.

« Coq ? » s'enquit Harry, en fronçant nettement les sourcils.

Coquecigrue gazouilla joyeusement en réponse.

Un petit parchemin était enroulé et attaché autour de sa patte ; Harry le prit et le déplia doucement entre ses doigts.

_Harry, _

_Par la barbe de Merlin et par celle de Dumbledore, mais où est-ce que tu es __**passé**__ ?! Tout le monde se fait un sang d'encre, ici ! Tu as disparu sans prévenir, sans même laisser un mot. Les protections de la maison n'ont pas relevé d'effraction, alors j'ai convaincu maman de ne pas lancer la police magique et tous les Aurors de Grande Bretagne à ta recherche ; mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de __**fabriquer**__ ?! J'espère que tu es bien parti de ton plein gré et que tu ne t'es pas encore attiré des ennuis !_

_Si tu voulais que je te couvre, il suffisait de demander, camarade. Réponds rapidement pour que je sache si j'ai pris la bonne décision, et surtout pour me dire si tu vas bien !_

_Maman va me lyncher si tu ne donnes pas signe de vie rapidement. _

_Hâtivement,_

_Ron. _

Harry abaissa le parchemin tout en avalant difficilement sa salive. Effectivement… il était parti comme ça, dans la précipitation, et sur un parfait coup de tête ; il n'avait même pas laissé une note derrière lui pour rassurer la famille de Ron. Ils avaient de sérieuses raisons de s'inquiéter, surtout avec le nombre de mangemorts encore en liberté…

_Il faut que je lui réponde immédiatement_, décida Harry. C'était déjà une chance que Ron ait retenu la frénésie de Mme Weasley ; c'était certes touchant, toute cette inquiétude, mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de voir la tête de Snape si des Aurors débarquaient dans son lieu de retraite privé – en raison de la négligence du jeune sorcier qu'il hébergeait sous son toit.

Toutefois, Ron et Mme Weasley semblaient voués à s'inquiéter pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires ; apparaissant à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à Harry pour cligner des yeux, Severus Snape penchait déjà la tête en direction du parchemin, le pli soucieux ayant retrouvé sa place habituelle au beau milieu de son front.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit-il lentement. Vous venez de recevoir du courrier ? »

Harry avala à nouveau sa salive, réalisant avec une pointe de regret qu'il était trop tard pour simplement dissimuler la missive derrière son dos et agir comme si de rien n'était, à présent.

« Mh. » Il toussa discrètement et se racla la gorge pour tenter de se redonner une certaine contenance. Il poursuivit avec une nonchalance feinte : « Et bien… c'est une lettre en Ron, en réalité. Il voulait, euh… il m'écrit pour avoir de mes nouvelles. »

Le regard de l'ancien espion se fit plus pénétrant.

« Vraiment ? répéta-t-il d'un ton neutre. Et je suppose qu'il n'y a, en toute logique, aucune raison de douter que vous l'ayez prévenu de votre escapade ?

- Et bien… »

Harry tenta un léger sourire pour faire baisser la tension qu'il sentait grandir tout autour d'eux ; mais Severus Snape resta de marbre.

« Vous n'avez prévenu personne. Vous avez tout quitté sans un regard en arrière, pour suivre quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas apporté la preuve de son identité. Vous n'avez même pas laissé un mot derrière vous avec une indication sur votre ravisseur ou vos propres intentions, si jamais les choses devaient mal tourner. A croire que la guerre ne vous a rien appris, Monsieur Potter… pas la moindre précaution, pas même le souci de couvrir vos arrières ! »

Harry dansa d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Je croyais que vous aviez laissé les considérations d'espion derrière vous, professeur…

- Là n'est pas la question. Votre comportement est toujours aussi impulsif et insensé… toujours aussi _inexcusable_. »

Harry sentit la colère grandir en lui, insidieusement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi téméraire et impulsif, aussi _insensé_, si l'on en croyait Severus, ils n'auraient jamais eu leur fameuse discussion ; Harry n'aurait jamais enjambé le rebord de la fenêtre du Terrier pour se lancer dans l'inconnu, en s'accrochant au dos de son ancien protecteur. Or, cette discussion qu'il avait eue, cet échange… ça avait été important. Pour Harry, pour Severus ; c'était quelque chose qui comptait. Qui avait eu des répercussions, aussi bien sur lui, le jeune héros du monde sorcier, que sur l'ancien espion, l'homme de l'ombre.

Severus n'avait aucune raison de lui reprocher son manque de prudence. La guerre était finie. Et ils avaient tous les deux eu quelque chose à y gagner, dans son impulsivité ! Est-ce que le comportement de Severus pouvait réellement être qualifié de « prudent », _lui_ ? Etait-ce plus prudent, d'avoir accepté de jouer les agents double ? De s'être tenu face à Voldemort, de l'avoir rejoint pour un tête-à-tête _isolé_, dans la Cabane Hurlante, un lieu habituellement sans témoins où il avait bien failli y laisser définitivement la vie ? Ou encore d'avoir confié ses souvenirs les plus intimes à un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans, sans même savoir ce qui en découlerait, sans même savoir s'il serait compris…

Severus Snape était au moins aussi téméraire que lui, à sa manière. Et il l'était depuis bien plus longtemps.

Mais Harry ravala cette nouvelle bravade et choisit de répondre d'un ton mesuré :

« Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, c'est tout. C'était… surréaliste. »

Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Je sais, continua Harry, je suis un sorcier, on fait de la magie, rien ne devrait me sembler « surréaliste » mais… je vous l'ai dit, je pensais que c'était une blague, ou je ne sais quoi, alors lorsque tout s'est enchaîné et que vous êtes arrivé devant la fenêtre, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la présence d'esprit de réfléchir à ce genre de détails… »

Severus secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Vous avez de la chance que je sois bien celui que j'ai prétendu être, Monsieur Potter... »

Il avait l'air vaguement ennuyé, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'un jeune irréfléchi comme lui ; mais il ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, et Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la missive pour réfléchir à une réponse. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Snape avait à nouveau disparu.

* * *

><p>Harry retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et s'attabla à nouveau dans la salle à manger. Il risqua un <em>Accio<em> dans l'espoir d'attirer à lui une plume et une bouteille d'encre ; les deux flottèrent effectivement jusqu'à lui, et Harry resta immobile une bonne minute après s'en être emparé, attendant de voir si les foudres du propriétaire allaient s'abattre sur lui une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il devint évident qu'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, Harry déboucha le flacon d'encre et y trempa la pointe de la longue plume noire (peut-être s'agissait-il d'une plume du corbeau ?).

Il entreprit alors de rassurer son meilleur ami ; sa première impulsion fut de lui dire la plus stricte vérité, à savoir qu'il était chez Severus Snape et qu'il ne risquait rien, mais sa plume s'immobilisa avant même d'atteindre le nom de son hôte.

Cela sonnait décidément trop étrange. Comment expliquer ce genre de choses dans une lettre ? Le retour de Snape, le fait qu'Harry ait choisi de le suivre chez lui de son plein gré – et qu'il ne savait même pas dans quel coin d'Angleterre il se trouvait, exactement ? Et que, loin de l'inquiéter, ces surprenantes perspectives le faisaient se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la fin de la guerre…

Ron ne le comprendrait pas. Il le prendrait même certainement pour un fou…

Et, cette présomption mise à part, n'importe qui pourrait intercepter cette lettre et apprendre le retour de Severus Snape – et l'ancien espion le tuerait probablement pour cela, ou plus vraisemblablement le bannirait à jamais de son sanctuaire pour avoir dévoilé son précieux secret ; et ce n'était pas du tout ce que souhaitait Harry.

Finalement, le jeune sorcier décida de rester évasif et se contenta d'assurer à Ron qu'il était chez un ami, en sécurité, et qu'il faisait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur - et surtout qu'il allait _très bien_, nul besoin d'alerter le monde entier ou de continuer à s'inquiéter inutilement. Il savait très bien en lui-même qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas s'en empêcher, Molly en particulier ; mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait l'intention de rester au loin pour des jours et des jours… après tout, Severus ne lui avait proposé qu'un hébergement d'une seule nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

…

* * *

><p>Severus et Harry se retrouvèrent pour dîner, ce soir-là, toujours dans la vaste salle à manger accueillante du rez-de-chaussée. Pendant toute la durée du repas, que Severus avait préparé en quelques coups de baguette efficaces, l'ancien espion ne put faire autrement que de remarquer la fébrilité du jeune sorcier qui lui faisait face ; Harry ne tenait pas en place, cela sautait aux yeux, mais il n'exprimait pas la raison de son trouble, pensant sans doute le dissimuler par son flot de paroles habituel ou par ses remarques enthousiastes. A la fin, Severus n'y tint plus et décida de le confronter franchement.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, à la fin ? Vous allez finir par me donner la migraine, avec vos coups d'œil intempestifs et tous vos tics nerveux. Cette manie que vous avez de vous tordre les mains lorsque vous pensez que je ne le remarque pas… Le repas n'est pas à votre convenance ? Ou peut-être est-ce ma compagnie, qui commence à vous peser ? »

Le ton qu'il avait employé était mesuré et laissait à peine entrevoir son agacement, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de se récrier immédiatement, comme il l'avait anticipé – réaffirmant par là cette nouvelle inclination (à ses yeux toujours aussi inexplicable) à manifester un intérêt certain - et une curiosité sans réserve - pour sa présence.

« Pas du tout, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… je suis désolé si je me suis mal comporté, ce soir. » Il se tordit une nouvelle fois les mains, inconsciemment, et Snape ravala une remarque déplaisante. « C'est juste que… » Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas baissé les yeux, mais il prit son temps pour continuer, cherchant visiblement ses mots. « Vous avez repris contact avec moi pour que nous ayons… une discussion. Pour que nous mettions les choses au clair, en quelque sorte. Il y avait des choses qui devaient être dites, et… enfin, maintenant, on a discuté, alors… »

Severus attendit, mais Harry n'ajouta rien. Il avait l'air toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

_Et comme d'habitude, il est incapable de s'exprimer clairement_, songea Severus – avec une mauvaise foi certaine au vu de l'apologie enflammée à laquelle il avait eu droit, pas plus tard que la veille (celle qui portait sur nul autre sujet que sa bravoure méritante et son honorable abnégation…).

Le sorcier plus âgé prit sur lui de se repasser en esprit les derniers mots de leur conversation, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme – la connexion se fit rapidement dans son esprit entraîné, et il releva nettement le sourcil droit (sa façon à lui de faire part d'un étonnement poli).

« Vous craignez que je ne vous mette à la porte, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Severus dut retenir une manifestation d'amusement involontaire.

Le gryffondor était décidément bien loin de fuir sa compagnie, désormais. Il souhaitait même la prolonger, apparemment. La vision qu'il avait de lui avait-elle changé à ce point ?

C'était toujours aussi difficile à croire.

Toutefois, Severus s'efforça de réagir avec diplomatie. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de propos, pas plus qu'Harry ne se sentait à l'aise après avoir été si rapidement percé à jour ; aussi Severus s'étonna-t-il lui-même lorsqu'il s'entendit prononcer, très calmement:

« Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. »

Et il réalisa qu'en effet, la perspective ne lui déplaisait pas – et que cela transparaissait, implicitement, dans le ton de sa voix.

Ils avaient encore des choses à tirer au clair, après tout. Et puis, Potter n'était pas aussi envahissant que ça.

Ne l'était _plus_, plus exactement.

Harry, visiblement étonné, voire légèrement incrédule, le dévisagea pendant quelques instants ; il avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée de ce relâchement, dans l'attitude de celui qui avait été pendant si longtemps la terreur des cachots à Poudlard. Severus Snape abaissait sa garde – qui plus est face à lui… Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de saisir :

« Ca… ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? »

Severus fronça le nez.

« Puisque je vous le propose ! » répliqua-t-il, vaguement agacé.

Sa véhémence fit sourire Harry, et Severus lui concéda après coup son demi-sourire énigmatique.

Le corbeau choisit cet instant pour faire son entrée silencieuse, traversant majestueusement la pièce pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, tâche d'encre mobile, noire comme la nuit, qui s'inscrivait en négatif sur fond de feu grondant et de tentures ouvragées.

Severus lui lissa distraitement quelques plumes avant d'ajouter d'une voix à nouveau empreinte de ce calme étrange qui lui était désormais coutumier :

« Il n'est pas question que vous vous en alliez avant que j'aie élucidé vos cauchemars, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry lui adressa un nouveau sourire amusé et répondit avec une indéniable pointe d'insolence – il se sentait plus enclin à l'impulsivité, maintenant que le Maître des Potions lui avait expressément donné la permission de rester au Manoir - :

« C'est bien la première fois que vous vous inquiétez de la cause de mes cauchemars, professeur… d'habitude, c'est même plutôt vous qui m'en donnez… »

C'était clairement une référence aux leçons d'Occlumencie, où Severus avait ravivé sans relâche les pires souvenirs du jeune sorcier et avait assailli son esprit jusqu'à lui en donner la migraine ; l'ancien professeur s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle le gryffondor en parlait, désormais, allant jusqu'à en faire un sujet de plaisanterie.

Sa réponse fut un reniflement faussement dédaigneux, accompagné d'une assertion ennuyée :

« J'avais des choses plus importantes en tête, monsieur Potter. Vous garder en vie, par exemple. Et cessez de me donner du « professeur », ce n'est plus d'actualité – vous avez trop tardé, pour ça. »

Harry avait toujours farouchement rechigné à utiliser cette appellation, auparavant - et il n'y avait jamais, au grand jamais, insufflé la moindre note de respect. Or, maintenant, Severus pouvait en déceler presque à chaque fois que le titre venait aux lèvres du jeune sorcier ; et c'était un tantinet exaspérant. Harry semblait être parvenu à la même conclusion, car il continua à sourire de son sourire si énervant, si ostentatoire, et il lui demanda comment il était censé l'appeler, exactement.

Severus lui répondit comme si c'était la question la plus stupide qu'il eût jamais entendue :

« Par mon prénom. »

Et sans doute que tout cela l'était, stupide, après tout…

* * *

><p>Harry ne l'avait pas formulé à voix haute, mais il avait vraiment l'impression de se sentir bien, ici. Il y avait cette sérénité diffuse qui se dégageait de la maison, et il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais… lui aussi sentait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait le tour des choses, pas tout à fait - et qu'il ne pouvait pas repartir comme ça, après seulement une nuit et un jour, après s'être immergé si intimement dans cette atmosphère singulière. Il se sentait soulagé que Snape ait accepté sa requête informulée, et qu'il lui ait donné la permission de rester au Manoir, seul avec son propriétaire mystérieux et leur unique visiteur aux ailes d'encre.<p>

Lorsqu'il monta se coucher ce soir-là, après avoir passé une nouvelle soirée à discuter au coin du feu (bien que Snape eût été nettement moins enclin aux confidences que la veille ; mais même les moments de silence n'étaient plus désagréables, à présent), Harry avait comme le sentiment curieux d'appartenir à cet endroit ; ce qui était stupide, quand on y réfléchissait un peu, car il ne l'avait découvert que la veille et n'y passerait sûrement que quelques jours - pour ne plus jamais y retourner par la suite.

Mais tout de même, il y avait _quelque chose_, ici… dans ce Manoir hors du temps, habité par un être, lui aussi, hors du temps…

Et soudain, alors qu'il venait d'enlever ses lunettes et qu'il était en train de les déposer délicatement sur un vieux napperon ouvragé, la réalisation le frappa. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fit un geste involontaire, qui faillit envoyer valser ses verres fragiles de l'autre côté de la table de chevet.

Il venait de réaliser qu'il était, _lui aussi_, un être hors du temps ; que la définition pouvait s'appliquer à lui, aussi bien qu'à Severus.

Comme Severus, Harry avait failli mourir – _était_ mort, techniquement, pendant la poignée de secondes qui avaient permis à son esprit de faire le voyage jusqu'à celui d'Albus Dumbledore -, était revenu à la vie, et se sentait appartenir désormais à cette maison à moitié abandonnée, à ce Manoir à l'écart de toute société. C'était peut-être le seul lieu où il pourrait enfin se sentir mieux, se sentir _lui-même_, comme Severus, enfin libéré de la pression de la guerre ; et, dans son cas, de celle d'être le sauveur de toute une communauté, une communauté qui ne pouvait plus l'atteindre - plus ici.

La sérénité de cet endroit venait de le toucher en plein cœur.

Et, à ses yeux, elle venait aussi de prendre tout son sens.

* * *

><p>La première chose que fit Harry en se réveillant, le lendemain matin, fut de demander à Severus la permission de l'aider à remettre en état quelques pièces du vieux Manoir. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait le droit de rester quelque temps, il lui semblait judicieux de rendre l'endroit plus habitable ; et sa curiosité pour leur nouvel abri n'ayant toujours pas diminué, il restait persuadé qu'il restait encore de nombreux secrets à découvrir.<p>

Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules ; « vous êtes libre de vous occuper comme bon vous semble », fut sa succincte réponse.

Alors que la vieille bâtisse n'était pas, pour Harry, une possession familiale, la perspective de la tâche à accomplir l'emplissait tout de même d'un curieux sens du devoir ; il décida d'œuvrer minutieusement. Il avait pensé un instant à faire appel à Kreattur pour déblayer et dépoussiérer un peu, mais il chassa rapidement cette idée. Il n'avait pas envie que le vieil elfe, bien que pleinement acquis à sa cause (et nettement plus respectueux des intérêts de son jeune maître, désormais), ne se mît à voler des objets anciens ou ne décidât de trahir Snape. Et puis, il aimait découvrir et appréhender tous ces bibelots inconnus, toutes ces pièces curieuses et fascinantes… Il avait l'impression de se sentir plus en harmonie avec le Manoir, en agissant ainsi. Plus respectueux, aussi.

Harry aspirait la poussière avec sa baguette, redressait les tableaux, arrangeait les tapisseries, réorganisait les étagères et les présentoirs, rafraîchissait et classait les vieux grimoires. Il réparait les volets à moitié détachés et les fenêtres brisées, laissait entrer le soleil et l'air frais pour illuminer et aérer les vastes salles silencieuses. Il jetait des sorts pour faire briller à nouveau le vernis passé des meubles ou faire disparaître les lézardes, sur les murs. Il réglait chaque horloge avec exactitude, et soulevait chaque objet pour l'étudier, l'appréhender, le réparer (il en laissait tomber sur le sol, quelquefois, et s'attirait immanquablement les foudres de Severus – plus parce qu'il avait fait trop de bruit que parce que l'ancien espion se souciait réellement des reliques importunes).

L'ampleur du travail à abattre ne l'effrayait pas ; elle lui donnait un but, et surtout, elle lui donnait mille occasions de questionner Severus sur les vieux grimoires aux titres incompréhensibles ou les objets magiques dont il ne parvenait pas à deviner la fonction – car Severus n'était jamais très loin, silencieux mais présent, comme une ombre mouvante qui ne fuyait plus si obstinément la luminosité et le bruit dont Harry emplissait tour à tour chacune des pièces sur lesquelles il choisissait de jeter son dévolu.

Par moments, cependant, tout cela lui rappelait douloureusement les heures passées à nettoyer le 12 Square Grimmaurd, l'été avant sa cinquième année, ces moments passés à quelques pas de Sirius qui s'isolait alors dans les étages, si proche mais pourtant inaccessible ; ces moments qu'il aurait dû exiger de passer à ses côtés - chaque minute, chaque seconde. Ces moments qui auraient pu être quelques instants supplémentaires volés à l'engrenage du temps, et à la roue perfide du destin…

Severus, qui ne s'était vraiment contenté que du strict minimum – deux ou trois pièces à vivre, uniquement -, observait avec intérêt, et une légère appréhension, la façon dont Harry faisait évoluer leur environnement ; y apportant chaque jour plus de bruit et de lumière, tout en respectant l'âme et la sensibilité de la vieille maison (mais rarement celle de Severus). L'ancien mangemort continuait à rechercher chaque jour la dose de solitude qui lui était nécessaire, dans le sous-sol du Manoir – Harry en profitait alors pour s'absorber dans cette vaste entreprise de rénovation qu'il s'était fixée, ou pour jeter un coup d'œil curieux aux archives manuscrites et aux vieux vélins qu'il dénichait dans les bureaux ou la bibliothèque -, et tant qu'Harry respectait ces instants-là, Severus se sentait d'humeur à se laisser entraîner dans des conversations plus personnelles lorsque la civilité (ou plutôt le jeune gryffondor) le requérait, et à continuer en secret l'étude de son sujet actuel – le mystère Potter.

Par la force des choses, Harry fut amené à découvrir que Severus avait éludé une bonne part de ses nouveaux centres d'intérêt, lorsque le jeune sorcier lui avait posé la question, et il comprit rapidement pourquoi ; il s'agissait d'occupations implicitement personnelles. Des petits moments de vie, de calme, de sérénité que Severus s'accordait ici et là, profitant de toutes ces choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais prêté attention lors de sa « vie précédente » ; la douceur des rayons de soleil qui s'attardaient sur son visage, lorsqu'il s'adossait au tronc d'un arbre, pensif ; la beauté d'un rayon de lune se reflétant dans le ruisseau, au nord de la propriété ; l'air frais de la nuit, chargé de senteurs et de murmures, lorsqu'il s'en allait pour une promenade lente et solitaire, sans but ni destination. Il appréciait toutes ces petites choses insaisissables, qui lui avaient toujours semblé si insignifiantes auparavant ; toutes ces petites choses intangibles qui faisaient le charme de la vie, qui lui rappelaient qu'on lui avait donné une seconde chance et qu'il était libre d'en disposer comme il l'entendait.

Severus Snape réapprenait que le temps passé à appréhender le monde, à évoluer sans objectif prédéterminé, n'était pas nécessairement du temps perdu ; qu'il pouvait s'agir de curiosité et d'appréciation, plutôt que de paresse. Il réapprenait ce que c'était, que d'être entier, que d'être _vivant_.

Tout cela, Harry le saisissait, intuitivement, inconsciemment ; et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné lorsqu'il surprenait Severus dans un de ces moments suspendus, un de ces moments hors du temps, comme s'il venait d'être témoin d'un instant trop intime, d'une scène trop personnelle - à laquelle nul autre que Severus n'avait le droit d'assister. C'était la réconciliation de Severus et de la vie, de Severus et du monde qui l'entourait ; il guérissait peu à peu de ses blessures, de ses désillusions et de ses tourments, dans ce Manoir, et Harry veillait soigneusement à ne rien faire qui puisse interrompre le processus ou briser la magie de ces instants.

* * *

><p>Les premiers jours de Harry au Manoir se déroulèrent donc sans encombre. Aussi curieux que cela pouvait leur sembler lorsqu'ils y accordaient quelques minutes de leur réflexion, leur cohabitation fonctionnait bien ; aussi bien que lors de leur première soirée de discussion.<p>

Ron lui envoyait chaque jour un tas de hiboux ; mais il commençait peu à peu à ralentir la cadence. Peut-être commençait-il à craindre qu'Harry ne soit définitivement perdu aux mains de mangemorts en fuite ?...

Le jeune sorcier se dit, environ six jours après le premier hibou, qu'il devait vraiment penser à lui envoyer quelque chose de plus probant, de plus substantiel que ses courtes missives sporadiques où il évitait de dévoiler la moindre information – et qui ne devaient pas être si rassurantes que cela, au final…

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques jours supplémentaires, Harry finit par saisir l'un des nouveaux sujets d'étude de Severus ; à savoir, son observation consciencieuse et assidue d'Harry lui-même.<p>

« Je suis si intéressant que ça ? » feignit Harry, après avoir relevé les yeux de son bol de café pour croiser (pour la énième fois) le regard attentif de son compagnon de tablée.

Severus lui accorda son demi-sourire.

« Je réfléchissais à vos cauchemars », expliqua-t-il.

Il ne finissait plus systématiquement la moindre de ses phrases par un « Monsieur Potter » d'une rigueur toute formelle, au grand soulagement d'Harry, mais il ne s'était pas encore décidé à l'appeler par son prénom, contrairement au jeune sorcier.

« Ah. J'ai oublié de vous en parler, mais… » Harry joua avec sa cuiller de porridge fait maison, songeur. « …je n'ai plus eu un seul cauchemar depuis mon arrivée ici. Je pense que ce n'est plus la peine de chercher un remède. »

Severus haussa les sourcils et reposa son toast à demi entamé.

« Vraiment ? Pas un seul ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

Secrètement, il était persuadé que ce répit inattendu était un bienfait supplémentaire à mettre sur le compte du vieux Manoir ; il se sentait apaisé depuis qu'il avait pénétré entre ses murs. Les réflexions de Severus semblèrent le conduire à une hypothèse similaire, car il lui répondit de cette voix calme et profonde qui lui était devenue familière :

« C'est peut-être dû à la magie ancienne de cette maison ; peut-être un charme quelconque qui veille au bien-être de ses occupants. Votre père était un sang pur, après tout, et vous-même avait vaincu un puissant mage noir ; peut-être que votre magie singulière entre en résonnance avec celle de la maison. »

Harry hocha immédiatement la tête, satisfait qu'ils fussent parvenus aux mêmes conclusions sur les vertus cachées du vieux Manoir.

* * *

><p>Toutefois, la nuit suivante devait les détromper. Environ une semaine et demie après l'installation du jeune sorcier, ce dernier fit un horrible cauchemar, extrêmement pénible et réaliste ; il se réveilla en sueur, la tête bourdonnante, les membres tremblants, et un goût métallique désagréable dans la bouche. Il réalisa qu'il avait dû se mordre la langue, en criant ou en se débattant… Il chaussa ses lunettes et demeura immobile dans la chambre sombre, écoutant les battements affolés de son cœur et le bourdonnement du sang à ses tempes ; ces pulsations désordonnées finirent par se calmer peu à peu, et Harry se sentit reprendre progressivement le contrôle de ses émotions exacerbées. Des images désagréables dansaient encore devant ses yeux, de façon sporadique ; il s'efforça de fixer une étoile qu'il voyait briller un peu au-dessus de l'horizon, par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre. L'aube commençait lentement à apparaître, et l'étoile faiblissait peu à peu, son éclat devenant de plus en plus intangible.<p>

Il finit par se recoucher, avec une juste appréhension, après avoir passé une poignée de minutes à essayer de percer le silence endormi de la vieille maison, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir dérangé son second occupant.

Le matin, lorsqu'un Harry pas très frais se présenta à l'entrée de la salle à manger, il remarqua immédiatement la cape de voyage abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise, à la droite de Severus ; ce dernier était plongé dans la lecture du journal. Oubliant même de lui souhaiter le bonjour, Harry demanda à brûle pourpoint :

« Vous étiez sorti ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette entrée en matière un tantinet accusatrice.

« J'avais des ingrédients à renouveler. J'y suis allé un peu avant l'aube pour éviter les rencontres imprévues. (Il fallait entendre par là : pour éviter de tomber sur quelque autre sorcier que ce soit.) J'en ai profité pour aller faire quelques courses et acheter le journal, histoire de vérifier que l'on n'y mentionne pas l'enlèvement du Grand Sauveur ou une autre simagrée du même ordre… »

Harry laissa échapper une vive exclamation et se frappa la paume de son poing, faisant presque sursauter l'ancien professeur.

« _C'est pour ça !_ Tout s'explique, en réalité… »

Les sourcils de Severus disparaissaient presque sous les mèches sombres, à présent. Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'empressa d'expliquer, d'une voix saccadée :

« J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, cette nuit. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, parce que je n'en fais plus depuis que je suis arrivé et que rien n'a changé, mais en fait _si_, quelque chose était différent : vous n'étiez pas là, Severus. »

Severus le contempla, interdit.

« Vous pensez que ma présence agit comme… comme une sorte de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ? » décrypta-t-il lentement.

Et Harry réalisa que c'était exactement la conviction qui l'habitait à cet instant ; que ce n'était pas la maison, qui apaisait ses cauchemars, mais bien la présence de _Severus_ dans le vieux Manoir. Il allait acquiescer avec vigueur, lorsque l'ancien mangemort reprit la parole avec une expression de dédain désagréablement familière :

« ... c'est totalement ridicule. »

Harry referma la bouche.

Le maître des potions n'était visiblement pas à l'aise avec cette idée ; son front demeurait plissé, de façon presque butée, comme si le fait que le sommeil d'Harry pût dépendre de sa présence le perturbait profondément. Sans le savoir, Harry venait d'ajouter un peu plus de poids à la théorie informulée de Severus, celle qu'il avait jugée préférable de ne pas confier au jeune sorcier pour le moment, celle dont il débattait intérieurement depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard ; et c'était _précisément_ ce qui le perturbait.

Harry n'avait aucune idée des pensées de son vis-à-vis ; et il sentit la colère monter en lui en réponse à cette dénégation cinglante, qui l'avait pris au dépourvu.

« Ce n'est pas ridicule, contra-t-il enfin, en prenant garde à ne pas élever la voix plus que de raison. C'est… c'est possible. C'est même plausible. C'est un vieux Manoir, et comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, sa magie doit interagir avec la nôtre… peut-être qu'elle favorise justement une sorte de connexion, une résonnance, mais entre _ma_ magie et _la vôtre_ ! Après tout, nous avons un lien particulier, j'étais là quand vous… » Harry se tut brusquement.

_Quand vous êtes mort. _

Il renonça à terminer sa phrase – ça sonnait trop irréaliste. Il allait se détourner pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner, mais une question de Severus le retint et lui fit presque oublier son accès de colère :

« Ce cauchemar… est-ce que vous souhaitez m'en parler ? »

La voix du sorcier était redevenue calme et neutre ; lorsqu'Harry lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, il vit que Severus avait repris le journal entre ses mains et que sa posture s'était détendue – mais son regard profond était resté fixé sur Harry.

Le jeune sorcier hésita. Il pouvait se confier à Severus, ce n'était pas un problème de confiance ; mais il se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça... Son cauchemar avait été violent, et tortueux ; Harry ne tenait pas à ce que Severus le croit dérangé ou hanté par la guerre.

_C'est ce que je suis, pourtant ; hanté par la guerre. _

Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était plus le cas ; il ne l'était plus, pas entre les murs du Manoir, pas en présence de Severus. A quoi bon l'inquiéter avec ses mauvais rêves ? Il n'en aurait pas tant qu'il resterait ici, et que Severus ne quittait pas le Manoir ; et à plus long terme, et bien… il aurait sûrement tout le loisir de se lamenter sur son sort...

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, intervint le sorcier aux cheveux sombres avec une pointe d'impatience. J'ai été un espion et un mangemort, Harry ; j'ai vécu bien pire que ce qu'il peut y avoir dans vos cauchemars, et j'ai moi-même mon lot de mauvais rêves. »

Harry nota avec une certaine satisfaction l'emploi tardif de son prénom ; enfin, Severus se décidait à atténuer le côté formel de leur échange. Ce fut ce qui le décida à ne pas retenir la question indiscrète qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Vous, vous en faites toujours, Severus ? Même ici, dans le Manoir ? »

Le sorcier considéra la question. Harry le vit froncer lentement les sourcils ; il comprit alors que la réciproque était effectivement établie – l'ancien espion n'en faisait plus, probablement depuis qu'_Harry_ était arrivé au Manoir. Il ne fut pas surpris outre mesure lorsque son interlocuteur choisit une nouvelle fois d'éluder sa question :

« Alors, ce cauchemar ? Je ne vais pas rester à votre disposition toute la journée. »

Harry se décida à le lui raconter.

* * *

><p>La nuit suivante, il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, mal à l'aise. Finalement, il se mit à gésir sur le dos, tout en contemplant silencieusement les motifs argentés du baldaquin.<p>

Il n'osait pas s'endormir. Il savait que comme Severus était dans la maison, il était peu probable qu'il fasse des cauchemars, mais… Les images violentes étaient encore trop présentes dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il les aurait à nouveau devant les yeux, à l'instant même où il se déciderait à les refermer.

Finalement, il se leva et alla s'aventurer dans le couloir silencieux. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de son ancien professeur, hésitant. Après tout, Severus ne lui avait jamais donné le droit d'y pénétrer… Harry attendit encore plusieurs minutes, circonspect, avant de se décider à se glisser furtivement à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha du grand lit et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, sans un bruit. Severus dormait à l'autre extrémité, tourné vers le mur, comme s'il ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise dans ce grand lit pour s'endormir en son centre ; sans doute n'avait-il jamais eu une chambre aussi grande, auparavant. Et puis, c'était le lit de l'un de ses ancêtres – quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais connu, au demeurant ; il y avait de quoi se sentir légèrement déplacé.

Harry fit jouer le drap fin entre ses doigts. Aucun son, aucun geste en provenance de Severus ne lui permit de déduire s'il l'avait entendu ; Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si le sorcier s'était ou non rendu compte de son intrusion. Finalement, il se rappela à qui il avait affaire – c'était un ancien espion et un ancien mangemort, par Merlin, alors il s'était probablement rendu compte de sa présence ; et s'il ne l'avait pas déjà chassé de la pièce à grands renforts de maléfices cuisants, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'objection à émettre, présentement. Fort de son raisonnement (mais loin d'être très à l'aise dans son mouvement), Harry se coucha à l'autre extrémité du lit, dos à dos avec Severus, sans oser toutefois se glisser franchement entre les draps. Il ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration régulière de l'autre sorcier ; ce son bas et régulier était apaisant, et l'entraîna peu à peu vers le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry émergea progressivement, en se sentant nettement plus reposé que la veille ; il se retourna paresseusement au dessus des draps et avisa Severus, assis au bord du lit, qui le contemplait. Il était vêtu de l'une de ses éternelles robes noires, mais d'une matière plus légère, sans doute celle qu'il enfilait pour passer la nuit ; ses mains fines, - aussi expertes dans l'art délicat de la préparation de potions de guérison que dans le maniement d'une baguette meurtrière, ces mains qu'il avait <em>vues<em> lever la baguette qui allait défaire Albus Dumbledore ; ces mains qu'il avait vues aussi pressées contre un cou écarlate, ravagé par la morsure mortelle du serpent de Voldemort – , ses mains fines reposaient paresseusement sur le drap sombre et défroissé, pâles et inoffensives, les longs doigts adroits croisés avec négligence. Ses cheveux d'ébène, un peu moins raides et disciplinés que d'ordinaire, retombaient souplement sur ses épaules ; une mèche rebelle lui barrait en partie le front. Sa posture reflétait à la fois la patience et l'attention ; il devait sans doute l'observer depuis un bon moment. Mais ses yeux clignaient rarement ; les deux orbes sombres, plus vivants que jamais, restaient fixés sur Harry, et ils étaient peuplés de questions, d'une attention sereine, du désir de le percer à jour (le mystère Harry avait très certainement pris une nouvelle ampleur, après sa décision impulsive de venir passer la nuit dans le lit de son ancien professeur…).

Après avoir terminé sa propre inspection, le jeune sorcier lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

Severus parut décontenancé, mais ne put retenir le demi-sourire qui lui venait désormais automatiquement aux lèvres à chaque fois que le gryffondor faisait preuve d'exubérance.

« Bien dormi, monsieur Potter ? » s'enquit-il calmement.

Sa voix amusée venait contrecarrer l'usage excessif de son patronyme.

« Très bien », lui répondit immédiatement Harry, avec insolence.

* * *

><p>Ni Harry ni Severus n'agirent différemment, au cours de la journée qui suivit ; ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée qu'Harry, penché sur un vieil ouvrage de Transfiguration, releva les yeux pour trouver Severus à nouveau en train de l'étudier. Harry baissa les yeux, lut une ligne supplémentaire, et releva la tête ; Severus n'avait même pas cligné des yeux.<p>

Intrigué, Harry laissa l'ouvrage retomber sur ses genoux et demanda franchement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il plissa des yeux lorsque le corbeau vint se poser sur la table du salon, en plein dans son champ de vision, pour réclamer un peu plus d'attention qu'il n'en avait reçue jusqu'à présent ; Severus le chassa impatiemment de la main.

« Je cherche à percer vos mystères », répondit-il sur un ton énigmatique.

Harry sourit franchement.

« Ca, je crois que j'avais fini par le comprendre. Toujours en train de vous demander pourquoi je vous trouve si courageux ? » plaisanta-t-il – mais seulement à moitié, car cela l'énervait réellement que Severus continue à dénigrer avec constance cet aspect de sa personnalité.

L'ancien espion se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête, sans développer davantage. Harry contempla quelques minutes ces deux orbes sombres mais franches, qui ne se dérobaient pas à son observation ; Harry se laissa entraîner dans ses propres réflexions, et finit par s'entendre lui murmurer une nouvelle confidence.

« Vous savez… il y a quelque chose qui m'a particulièrement touché, dans vos souvenirs. Je veux dire, quelque chose qui a vraiment changé ma vision de choses, ce jour-là, à Poudlard… » Harry se tut quelques instants, pour s'assurer que Severus s'intéressait à ses déclarations ; l'autre sorcier hocha doucement la tête, et Harry s'autorisa à poursuivre : « Au moment où vous avez appris que je devais mourir, dans le bureau d'Albus – que ma mort était nécessaire à une victoire complète sur Voldemort -, vous avez… vous avez refusé ça en bloc. Avec… avec véhémence, exactement comme je l'aurais fait si j'avais appris que l'un de mes amis était condamné, était voué à mourir. Vous avez voulu vous y opposer, je l'ai lu dans votre regard ; vous y _étiez_ opposé, de tout votre être. » Harry avait baissé les yeux, mais il les releva pour terminer ses aveux avec franchise. « Je me suis senti défendu. J'ai senti que ça comptait pour vous, que je puisse vivre, et que ça vous indignait réellement que je sois condamné à cause de ce stupide Horcruxe, alors que j'étais censé sauver le monde sorcier… et, je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est en partie ce qui m'a aidé à affronter les choses, par la suite ; c'est ce qui m'a aidé à prendre le chemin de la Forêt Interdite, et à aller à la rencontre de mon destin, peu n'importe ce qu'il serait – je savais que quelqu'un trouverait ma mort _injuste_. Que quelqu'un en _avait _trouvé la perspective injuste. Quelqu'un avait ressenti exactement la même chose que moi en entendant cette nouvelle, et… » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. C'était une force, pour moi. »

Il avait senti que Severus était avec lui, à cet instant – ou, plus exactement, l'_indignation _de Severus. C'était dans ce sentiment qu'il avait trouvé la force de continuer à ressentir des émotions positives, pendant qu'il marchait vers son funeste destin – l'amour pour ses proches, pour ses amis, pour sa famille perdue. La conviction qu'il fallait vaincre Voldemort, et que si sa mort pouvait y contribuer, alors ce n'était pas vain, ce n'était pas si mauvais – c'était injuste, injuste mais nécessaire. C'était la vie.

Il avait vu Severus porter un fardeau bien pire, dans la pensine – et c'était ce qui l'avait aidé à supporter le sien. Severus qui avait eu du mal à cautionner cette logique tordue que la clairvoyance de Dumbledore avait mise à jour ; Severus qui avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à supporter le poids des regrets, à chercher à inverser le cours des choses – et qui était mort devant lui, d'une façon tout aussi horrible, d'une façon tout aussi injuste…

Ledit professeur se racla discrètement la gorge. Il avait l'air vaguement gêné ; sans doute qu'Harry ait pu déceler dans son souvenir le trouble et l'agitation qui l'habitaient au moment où il avait appris cette injustice, et la véhémence toute gryffondorienne qu'il avait été à deux doigts de mettre en jeu pour le défendre. Il jugea qu'un changement de sujet était particulièrement approprié.

L'ancien mangemort choisit de s'ouvrir un peu plus au jeune sorcier en exprimant plus explicitement sa curiosité :

« Justement, Harry… comment avez-vous réussi cette tâche insensée qui vous avait été confiée ? Comment avez-vous pu _le_ défaire ? »

Comment un si jeune sorcier avait-il pu détruire tous ces Horcruxes ? Comment avait-il pu réussir une entreprise aussi hasardeuse, aussi périlleuse, et à un si jeune âge ? Sans même avoir fini sa dernière année de scolarité…

Harry, lui aussi plus à l'aise sur ce sujet qu'il commençait à maîtriser parfaitement, embraya rapidement ; malgré sa ferme volonté d'en taire le plus possible au reste du monde, il avait dû faire ce récit sombre et éprouvant une bonne centaine de fois au moins, et les mots s'enchaînèrent naturellement dans son récit, ponctués de rappels constants de l'aide qu'il avait reçue au cours du périple. Il raconta tout, à Severus ; y compris ce qu'il taisait habituellement, comme ses moments de doute ou de découragement, ses errements, les moments creux de leur quête, et même ses élans de rancune à l'encontre de Dumbledore pour lui avoir assigné cette tâche immense en ne lui laissant que si peu d'indices, si peu d'outils pour l'accomplir. L'ancien mangemort l'écouta religieusement ; son regard calme mais pénétrant ne quitta pas celui du jeune sorcier.

Cette attitude réellement attentive, qui allait à l'encontre de l'impatience légendaire dont avait toujours fait preuve le maître des potions dans son ancienne vie, en particulier envers ses élèves les plus honnis, contrastait singulièrement avec le type d'attention que l'on accordait habituellement aux propos du jeune sorcier ; à chaque fois qu'Harry avait été contraint de faire part de sa version de la chasse aux horcruxes, il avait été sans cesse interrompu par des exclamations de stupeur ou d'admiration, des questions impatientes, et surtout des démonstrations d'une ferveur qu'il jugeait profondément inadéquate. Rien que le souvenir de ces dernières suffisait à l'énerver prodigieusement ; et il conclut son récit en ces termes sans équivoque :

« Voilà, comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très glorieux, en tout cas pas autant que les gens se plaisent à l'imaginer. » Il avait l'air sombre, et une pointe d'énervement transparaissait dans sa voix agitée. « Tout le monde a toujours tendance à déformer les choses et à n'entendre que ce qu'il est prêt à croire, mais ce n'était pas une noble quête ou quelque chose que _moi seul_ pouvais accomplir… à part pour le dernier horcruxe, mais là encore, c'est uniquement parce que j'en étais un, alors… »

Harry se tut en remarquant le sourire narquois de son vis-à-vis. Il fronça les sourcils, pris de court :

« Euh… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- « Ce n'était rien de très glorieux, ce n'était pas quelque chose que moi seul pouvais accomplir »… Qui est celui qui dénigre son courage, là, exactement ? »

Harry dut combattre la tentation puérile de lui tirer la langue – et le sourire narquois de Severus s'accentua.

Le jeune gryffondor décida plutôt de profiter de l'amusement de son ancien professeur pour risquer une question plus personnelle :

« Dites-moi, Severus… Vous ne regrettez pas de m'avoir révélé votre secret ? »

Il y avait plus dans cette question que ce qu'il y avait explicitement formulé ; _regrettez-vous de m'avoir fait part de votre retour ? Maintenant que nous nous sommes revus et que nous avons discuté, comme vous le souhaitiez… est-ce que vous le regrettez ?_

Severus le regardait toujours d'une façon pénétrante ; son regard auparavant si neutre brillait d'une fière intensité autant que d'une calme assurance, et Harry se fit la réflexion que sans animosité, sans dédain, sans _masque_, c'était vraiment un très beau regard.

« Non », répondit-il doucement, simplement.

Harry sentit qu'il avait répondu à chacune de ses questions – même à celles qui étaient restées informulées.

* * *

><p>C'était encore une discussion importante, qu'ils avaient eue ce soir-là. Une discussion qui avait changé quelque chose dans ce lien étrange qui les unissait – dans la compréhension qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.<p>

Le temps passa extrêmement vite, après la nuit du cauchemar ; Harry dormait bien, même s'il n'avait pas osé retenter l'expérience de l'infiltration dans la chambre de Severus, trop gêné à l'idée de se réveiller à nouveau sous son regard scrutateur. Quatre jours plus tard, soit deux semaines exactement après son arrivée, arriva le jour de son anniversaire ; Harry le passa soigneusement sous silence, et fut de ce fait totalement pris de court lorsqu'une voix un brin moqueuse le lui souhaita dès son entrée dans la salle à manger, le 31 juillet 1998.

« _Bon_ _anniversaire_ – je doute toutefois qu'il puisse être très « joyeux » dans ce cadre particulier, qui plus est en ma compagnie. »

Severus n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son journal ; Harry s'était immobilisé sur place, ayant du mal à croire qu'il avait réellement bien entendu.

« Euh… » fut la réponse tout à fait pertinente du jeune sorcier face à cette déclaration inattendue.

« L'usage voudrait que vous me répondiez avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme, Harry – c'est tout à fait dans les cordes de votre exubérance habituelle.

- Euh… M… Merci… » articula Harry, toujours sous le coup de l'irréalité de l'instant.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera, cette année ? s'enquit ensuite l'ancien espion, de son ton sibyllin.

- Pardon ?

- Quel exploit avez-vous prévu, quel Haut Fait figure sur votre planning ? L'année de votre majorité sorcière, vous avez vaincu Voldemort...

- C'est vrai que la dix-huitième année est celle de la majorité, chez les moldus… » reconnut Harry en souriant. Il se mit à réfléchir, une main dans ses courts cheveux indisciplinés. « Hm… personnellement, j'aimerais un peu moins de hauts faits et de mésaventures, justement… un peu moins d'épreuves et de situations périlleuses, aussi… »

Snape déplia négligemment son journal.

« Une vie tranquille et ennuyeuse, donc, clarifia-t-il calmement.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Oui, c'est ce qui me conviendrait. »

* * *

><p>Evidemment, il n'y eut pas de gâteau d'anniversaire, pas de banderoles colorées, pas de ballons ensorcelés ou de pétards-surprises ; mais Harry passa tout de même une bonne journée, et eut droit à son petit moment privilégié - il comprit que c'était là un autre petit geste que Snape faisait envers lui, à sa manière. En effet, juste après le déjeuner, l'ancien professeur prit sur lui de l'emmener dans son laboratoire sous-terrain - lui donnant ainsi accès au seul endroit du Manoir qui lui avait été refusé jusque-là. Bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais été très à l'aise en présence de potions inconnues et de chaudrons mijotant, sa curiosité habituelle lui fit apprécier l'attention ; ce laboratoire était simple et dépouillé, et ne contenait rien en dehors de nombreuses fioles de verre, d'étagères surchargées ingrédients et de centaines et de centaines de feuillets soigneusement classés et étiquetés – les recherches de Severus. En y glissant un regard curieux, Harry put déchiffrer une série d'extraits et d'intitulés pour le moins surprenants : « <strong>Les dangers d'une confusion entre agrostis et agrotis dans la préparation d'une potion d'élongation<strong> ; _La plante agrostis, contrairement au papillon agrotis de l'ordre des noctuidés, présente de sérieuses contre-indications dans le cas d'une…_ », « **De l'importance de la cueillette des feuilles marcescentes au lever du jour plutôt qu'à la tombée de la nuit…** », « _L'inflorescence et le caïeu de l'ail comme remède à un appauvrissement chronique du sang… _», «** L'influence de l'utilisation de la poudre d'agripaume et des œufs de l'agrion dans le cadre du traitement des troubles de la reconnaissance des informations sensorielles dus à des lésions corticales, en cas d'agnosie sévère ou passagère **; _la poudre d'agripaume, lorsqu'elle est correctement préparée, doit avoir subi une maturation d'au moins cinq cycles lunaires pour acquérir les propriétés magiques suffisantes…_»

« De l'agripaume ? L'agrion ? Des feuilles _marcescentes_ ? » répéta Harry à haute voix, visiblement incrédule.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué en potions, à part lorsqu'il s'était appuyé tout à fait illégalement sur le savoir-faire du Prince de Sang-Mêlé en sixième année, mais il avait tout de même suivi six années complètes dans cet enseignement ; et pourtant, une grande majorité des termes employés dans ces quelques lignes le laissaient irrémédiablement perplexe.

« L'agripaume est une plante labiée ; l'agrion est le nom que l'on donne couramment à certains insectes ailés proches de la libellule. Quant aux feuilles marcescentes, il s'agit de feuilles qui se fanent sans se détacher de leur tige ; d'où leur intérêt pour les potions qui demandent un niveau particulier de précision. »

« Je vois », répondit immédiatement Harry – mais son air prudent le trahit et Severus sourit ouvertement avant de poursuivre ses éclaircissements.

Harry écouta plus distraitement la suite de ces explications, le regard perdu dans les volutes de fumée pâle qui s'élevaient paresseusement au dessus de leurs têtes.

Ici, l'ancien professeur n'avait besoin d'intimider personne, et avait donc renoncé aux flacons incongrus emplis de substances gluantes et de cadavres d'animaux inquiétants ; lorsqu'Harry lui en fit la remarque, Severus se contenta de rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de sujets d'expérience suffisamment intéressants pour finir dans les grands bocaux transparents, mais que les petits contenants opaques, derrière le bureau, contenaient déjà de très jolis spécimens. Harry jugea plus sage de ne pas chercher à vérifier cette affirmation.

Contrairement à ce que le maître des potions avait insinué le lendemain de son arrivée, il n'y avait ici ni instrument de torture ni reliquat funèbre entreposés depuis des temps oubliés ; c'était même un endroit assez agréable, à sa manière, et Harry n'avait aucun mal à y imaginer l'ancien professeur plongé dans ses recherches ou dans ses préparations, des heures durant, dans le silence feutré qui apaisait sensiblement son tempérament.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du laboratoire, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait découvert qu'il existait un papillon portant le nom singulier d'_aglossa_, que le _basidiomycète _était un type particulier de champignon, et l'_agnus castus_ une plante régulièrement utilisée pour les essais, en Potions ; il savait même que l'afibrinogénémie était un trouble de la coagulation provoquant des hémorragies qui ne pouvaient être traitées par la potion de régénération sanguine habituelle. Harry se promit d'oublier soigneusement chacune de ces précieuses notions (et jusqu'au souvenir-même de cette conversation) avant le dîner du soir au plus tard.

Une fois hors de l'atmosphère compassée du laboratoire, Severus ne disparut pas de façon inattendue comme à son habitude ; il resta aux côtés d'Harry et l'accompagna pour une longue marche autour du Manoir, respectant les nombreuses pauses du jeune sorcier qui se laissait distraire par le chant régulier d'un cours d'eau ou le passage furtif d'un écureuil. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais le silence, tout comme la marche, furent agréables.

Harry ne reçut aucun cadeau en provenance du Terrier ; il s'y était attendu, étant donné sa disparition mystérieuse. Tout le monde devait s'être plus ou moins persuadé qu'il était prisonnier des anciens séides de Voldemort ; Harry ne savait pas comment les détromper sans en révéler trop sur Severus, ou sur leur lieu de retraite actuel. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du premier anniversaire sans cadeaux ni notifications de la part de Ron ou d'Hermione depuis ses douze ans, Harry se prit à songer au Terrier, bruyant et débordant de vie et d'activité, de rires et de chahuts ; une atmosphère survoltée et affectueuse, comme il en avait si cruellement manqué chez les Dursley. Mais il se souvint ensuite qu'il y aurait un membre de la famille en moins, cette année ; que les Weasley avaient perdu l'un des leurs, et qu'ils auraient un anniversaire en moins à célébrer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, désormais. Harry comprit alors que c'était précisément ce qui lui avait été insupportable depuis le début de l'été, alors qu'il passait du temps avec Ron, Hermione et le reste de la fratrie ; ce manque, cette réalisation cruelle et insaisissable que quelque chose avait changé, que la _guerre_ était passée par là – et qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment les mêmes, à présent.

Non, à cet instant précis, il était bien là où il voulait être ; intuitivement, il sentait qu'il lui était préférable d'être ici, au Manoir, avec l'ancien mangemort discret et désormais en paix avec lui-même – avec « Severus le taciturne », comme il se plaisait à le surnommer, pour le faire réagir avec sa virulence acerbe et prévisible.

Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Il se sentait bien, ici. Apaisé, et non plus submergé ; libre… et compris. Severus le savait, que tout avait changé. Severus ne le niait pas ; il le vivait. Harry voulait le vivre aussi.

* * *

><p>Un dernier événement était voué à le prendre par surprise, ce jour-là ; alors qu'il déblayait de sa baguette le sol encombré de débris de plâtre et de moutons poussiéreux de la vieille bibliothèque du deuxième étage, un peu avant le souper, un animal chatoyant fit irruption par la fenêtre et vint se pencher au sommet d'une vieille desserte, lançant une trille joyeuse qui résonna dans le Manoir tout entier comme le son d'une cloche cristalline. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de façon incontrôlable, et se sentit submergé par ses propres émotions ; il s'était figé, totalement estomaqué, à demi accroupi dans la poussière avec sa baguette dans une main et une liasse de vieux papiers jaunis dans l'autre - avec devant lui l'animal le plus majestueux, le plus chaleureux, le plus coloré. L'animal lança une seconde trille, plus modérée, plus douce, et Harry interrogea d'une voix tremblante :<p>

« Fumseck ? »

L'oiseau inclina imperceptiblement la tête, une lueur intelligente s'allumant dans le regard vif qu'il posait sur le jeune sorcier en dessous de lui ; et Harry se sentit brusquement si heureux, si _incroyablement_ et _pleinement_ heureux que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et qu'il les sentit couler doucement sur ses joues, douces et chaudes, comme une caresse humide. Il se mit à rire bêtement, incapable de croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ; le phénix de Dumbledore avait survécu, tout compte fait, il avait quitté Poudlard à la mort de son maître, une année auparavant, mais il était venu ici, il était revenu vers Severus - comme si Dumbledore continuait à veiller sur son protégé, à sa manière.

Les larmes de joie qui roulaient sur ses joues n'étaient plus uniquement dues au pouvoir enchanteur de l'oiseau, à présent.

Harry baissa la tête et reposa les vieux papiers pour se frotter consciencieusement les yeux ; lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Fumseck avait disparu, mais il avait laissé une longue plume rouge vif sur le présentoir et son chant émouvant se faisait encore entendre, quelque part dans l'immensité boisée du jardin, au dehors. Le ciel avait viré à l'orange et au violet ; le soleil n'était plus qu'une ligne d'or, suspendue au-dessus de l'horizon.

Et Severus était sur le pas de la porte.

Trop d'émotions submergèrent le jeune sorcier lorsqu'il rencontra son regard ; et, encore sous le coup de ces retrouvailles inattendues – les deuxièmes en seulement deux semaines -, ainsi que de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps, Harry se retrouva incapable d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui se bousculaient toujours sur ses joues. Il ne parvint même pas à en éprouver de la honte.

Severus fronça les sourcils ; Harry devina sa gêne, à lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment su comment réagir de façon diplomatique dans ce genre de situations. L'ancien professeur avait pris un air totalement exaspéré lorsqu'il s'avança finalement vers lui ; mais la façon maladroite dont il le prit dans ses bras démentit immédiatement ce masque de mécontentement.

Harry se laissa aller à cette étreinte, et Severus le serra un peu plus contre lui ; il lui murmura d'une voix douce :

« Toujours aussi émotif, monsieur Potter…

- Ce n'est pas une faiblesse », répliqua le jeune gryffondor.

Severus ne démentit pas, et se contenta de lui presser doucement le dos en réponse. Harry s'agrippa à lui comme un naufragé se serait agrippé à la terre ferme.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent curieusement apaisés par cette étreinte ; c'était le tout premier contact de ce type qu'il y ait jamais eu entre eux. Ils avaient traversé quelque chose d'aussi intime que la mort, l'un aux côtés de l'autre, Harry veillant sur les derniers instants de Severus ; mais jamais ils n'avaient partagé quelque chose de physique – leur intimité, jusque-là, n'avait jamais été que spirituelle, intangible, insaisissable.

A cet instant, en revanche... c'était plus concret.


End file.
